The Queens Trainer
by zephrielX
Summary: They said, he can't be trainer, simply because he's too young. He'll show them, along with his pokegirl. But... Sinnoh?, no way, he need to run away to Kanto first!. There's no way his adventure can start if he began in Sinnoh after all. Twelve Naruto! Naruto x Queen pokegirl harem! Naruto x Female red!
1. Chapter 1 : First meeting

**Sup people, Im back, this is Princess talking.**

 **Princess : Sooo, my little brother Zii challenged me to make story with long plot and light to none smut.**

 **I don't know why, but he seem wanting me to be a writer like him.**

 **Oh well, I think he's adorable when his eyes gotten teary, and so I cannot refuse his challenge.**

 **But this is lazy project honestly, my beta reader is Zii himself, and you people should knew he's not that good on grammar he learned something in these month, so he should be better already. Just points the grammars you could see please, as much Zii wanted me to give you people a good story, what I want is for my Zii to keep learning until he become good enough and won't need any betas.**

 **Disclaimer : This story is Mine, Naruto is not mine, same like pokegirl.**

 **Thats it, hope you got a nice reading.**

* * *

"let's do this, dattebayo!" Normal talk

 _'what did you mean dattebanne?'_ Inward thinking

 **"Kneel before me mortal!** " Demon/God-like voice

 _crack!_ Effect sound

* * *

Chapter one: First meeting

XXXX XXXX (Start) XXXX XXXX

Deep inside a forest within Sinnoh Region, small hut can be seen.

Now, normally no person would dare live in the forest full of feral pokegirl, unless a person in question is experienced trainer with strong pokegirls on his/her side.

Did the owner of this hut is experienced trainer then? big nope is the answer. Did he have powerful pokegirl to protect himself? another no is the , why did he live _here?_

Tucked some bangs to the back of his ears, a boy, look no older than 12 years old can be seen watering some plants that he cared for, all the while humming with a smile on his small lips. His long, waist length hairs are mesmerizing light blonde in colors, with some spikes on top, and except that, is straightly smooth in texture which can make any girls envy.

His eyes are big round in shape, also cerulean blue in color and these two, give him an innocent image. His skin is white, but not so white that it makes him pale, instead, it's a healthy shade of white.

All of these simply said give the boy a feminine appearance.

However, with long black jeans that hugged his slim legs, black T-shirt topped with a white long shirt that has a symbol of a cross on the left side and button off, he at least isn't that feminine... what he said of course.

 _bzzzztttt!_

The loud, buzzing sound can be heard from his position, and with curious eyes, he looked up to the sky. Armies of humanoid insect fill the sky, spreading to find any plant pokegirl to get some nectar for their hive. Happiness and wonder shine in the eyes of the boy as he stops watering trees for a bit, but in the end, just smile wryly and continue to watering. Sometimes would take small glances to any bee pokegirls that still in the sky with curiosity.

...

It was half an hour later that the boy finished his work, as he then swiped small sweat on his forehead. Looking around, to make sure no one is missed, he smiled when seeing none.

 _grumbleeee!_

Pink hue slowly covered the boy's face, and if any cute lovers seeing this, they surely would coo at him. It's, fortunately, he lives here alone then, right?.

Taken off his dirty glove, the boy goes to his hut.

His house is not that big, but it's surprisingly very tidy, after all, he's still 12, so for such competency is rather surprising. The boy in question currently trying to find any foods on the kitchen after placing his dirty gloves on dirty clothes basket, only to disappointed as he didn't found any.

Walking to a rather big table, he takes an empty basket and goes out to find some berries that edible in nature... and tasty of course, cause edible or no, he won't eat any bitter berries.

As the boy springs to the forest alone, he hummed a beautiful song, no fear in his steps despite any strange sound he can hear, his eyes curiously roaming around to find any berry trees.

 _'oran berries, oran berries, where are you? come to Naru~'_

One fact about him, it was no secret that he has a rather sweet tooth... or just scratch that, he has a _massive_ sweet tooth.

Several minutes walking, the boy stopped, eyes shining brightly from happiness. It's because in front of him is a group of oran trees. Without further ado, he ran to each of them, tiptoed and plucked any oran berries he finds old enough.

Most trainer wouldn't know the difference, as they usually just take any oran berries and feed it to their pokegirls, but the one eat it would know the difference, too light in coloring, an oran berries tasted like grass, it also means the oran berries is too young to be picked. Too dark in coloring, it tastes nasty sweet.. sweet it is, but nasty nonetheless. This also means the berries in question is too old to be picked as it ready to fall to the ground to create a new oran tree.

Poor any pokegirls with trainers like that.

Placing any good oran berries on his basket, the blonde sometimes put one on his mouth to fill his stomach. It was the reason he comes here anyway.

However, it was at this time he heard some rustle from the bush near him...

* * *

xxxxxxx (Break) xxxxxxx

-Half an hour ago-

Unlike what the blonde boy first though, the swarm of buzzbreast is not looking for flower pokegirls for nectar, it is for revenge.

One plant girl, after all, dare to eat their fellow.

Now, buzzbreast usually is calm, to the point very monotone, and when they take nectar from flower pokegirls, they also doing good deeds to them, which is _scratched_ where the plant pokegirl cannot reach.

Yet here there are some plant pokegirls that dare to eat their fellow nectar seeker.

Let just said, like a bee they are, when you hurt any one of them, their hive will seek revenge and do anything to maim and kill the penetrator.

Buzzbreast, if one may ask is beautiful pokegirls. Having very feminine faces, curvaceous bodies with C-Cup breasts, and hair that's usually striped black and yellow, or in some cases, lavender. They have light chitinous armor on their arms, legs, and torsos, mainly around the underside of their breasts. They have long, gossamer wings that are surprisingly durable, and have a stinger tail on their backs, the stinger a hollow pointed tip that cannot be retracted. Unlike the stinger of a normal bee, the tail stinger of a Buzzbreast can be used repeatedly without being fatal. A Buzzbreast's internal structure is more insectile, and her major organs are protected by a thick chitinous shell that protects her from the most normal blade or bullet damage. Their eyes are compound, and they have stingers mounted in their breasts in a hollow, flexible tube just above their nipples.

One particular buzzbreast though, is taller than the other, reaching 5'6 feet in height and at the same time, having bigger breast, D in size, unlike her other sisters. This symbolizes she's one of the queen favorites.

Yellow black hairs whipped from the winds, this buzzbreast fly at the high velocity (for buzzbreast) but eyes never stop roaming the forest to find the killer of her sister, behind her some other buzzbreast following.

Now, some would wonder on why buzzbreast is doing this with so much bloodlust, cause while it's true buzzbreast or their evolution line is revenge seeker, usually, several minutes chasing and not found any clue, they would giving up and just go back to their hive.

But here the buzzbreast already buzzing around more than ten minutes and from their face, it's obvious that the flame of revenge is not sated yet, not until they maim the killer of their sister.

The reason is actually simple. The one that the plant pokegirl ate is another favorite of buzzqueen, and because her mind is linked to all buzzbreast. Her hate can be seen from their face.

It was at this time the leading buzzbreast suddenly stop. Looking around with monotone eyes, her wings slowed to not making any sound that gives out her position to her prey.

She doesn't realize she is the prey until it coming late.

 _bzztt! bzztt!_

Panicked buzz then is heard from behind her, and when she turned around, she didn't see anything... or anyone too in that matter.

Her group is gone just like that, and knowing the penetrator is the one she sought, she tensed her muscle, eyes sharpened visibly. Queen's favorites, is not a simple title, it means her hard work and strength is recognized by her queen. It means, she's stronger than the others!

 _swiiish!_

Hearing a wind-cutting sound, the buzzbreast realize her enemy attack coming from the right side. But sadly, she got no time except for looking to the right as **vine whip** got her in the shoulder, making her buzzed in pain.

That's too fast!

Another vine coming, but this one is visibly slower than previously, intend to wrap. And the buzzbreast know, when she's got hit by wrap, it's game over for her. So she wastes no time to dodge but instead running away, she stabs her tail stinger to the vine, injecting **stun venom**.

She's not going to give her back to the enemy without making sure they can't chase after her.

Sadly, another **vine whip** comes, hitting her defenseless back, making it bleed immediately and her face turns into a pained look.

Maybe seeing this, three **vine whip** coming again, intend to harm her to an unconsciousness, and from this, the buzzbreast realize her enemy is not only one, but she didn't know how many yet.

She flipped acrobatically in the air, dodging two strikes, but the third got her in the stomach, which fortunately is covered by light armor so the damage is reduced. And she wastes no time to inject **stun venom** to all three after that.

 _swiish! swiish! swiish!_

Three another **vine whip** come, and inwardly she really wants to know just how many the enemies are while dodging all strike with such precision, then inject **stun venom** again before the vines retracted.

Sad for her, the mysterious plant pokegirls already know to not attack her with **vine whip** s unless they want **stun venom** to be injected to their bloodstream. So **leaf storm** it is.

Now, the buzzbreast already know that her enemies are strong, it is seen from how they can hurt her badly with a **vine whip** , move that supposedly only done half damage to her type. But she still can dodge and inject **stun venom** to stop them all before she takes off from here safely.

But, when the **sharp storm** of leaf coming at her from seven different sides, what she can do except covering her face with both hands?.

Small cuts appear on her body, bleeding a bit. One by one until she's covered by wounds.

It was at this time she realizes she cannot win. So combining a **quick attack** with her flying capability, she hoped that her enemy cannot reach her anymore.

Again, unfortunately for her, last **leaf storm** hit her full in the back, as the full damage of it can be felt by the buzzbreast. As she then felt her wings cannot be used anymore except for floating by flapping it fastly.

Looking down to the forest, she then glared ahead.

She won't fall there!

However, no matter how fast she flapped her wings, she knows soon she will fall to the ground too in the end. So decide to gamble, she forgets flapping to make her keep on air, instead focused it to propel her forward, away from this current position of her.

 _Crash!_

Fell in the end, the buzzbreast leaned her back to a rather big tree, her eyes slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Though before she can pass out fully, she can see the form of a beautiful girl holding a basket full of oran berries, gasping when she sees her and ran to her way.

She knows no more after that...

* * *

xxxxxx (Break) xxxxxx

-With Naruto, third point of view-

"h-hey! are you okay miss?"

She's obviously didn't, but it didn't stop the blonde boy from shaking the pokegirl gently and carefully.

When he heard a bush rustling sound, he expects a feral pokegirl or some animal, and how shocked he is, cause while he _did_ find a pokegirl, he never expects she's heavily wounded like this.

 _'she's so tall too..'_

For most people, 5'6 is the average height for a human girl. But while it's indeed true, the boy himself is only 4'7 feet, nearly feet shorter from this pokegirl in front of him.

Of course, he is not one to see people in trouble and leave them alone, he just can't do such a thing.

It was this drive to help that push the boy to sling the pokegirl arm to his neck, then as gently as he could, he drags her along to his hut.

 _'she's so heavyyyy..'_

Despite inwardly crying, the boy keeps helping the girl.

He needs to heal her asap, her wound is too fatal to leave alone, and even it's not fatal, leaving someone alone in this forest surely would kill the wounded one, fatal injury or not.

.

..

...

It takes him 20 minutes, but once the boy successfully brings the pokegirl to his hut, he wastes no time to put her on his bed, ignoring the blood that immediately stains it. After that, he takes a small breather, bead of sweat trailed on his forehead.

Of course, it's not that long as he knows the girl needs more help instead of him.

So going to his backyard, he took several leaves that he knows have healing properties, then other leaves that can stop the bleeding... He forgot these leafs names though, but hey, he knows what it's for~

3:2, and because the girl wound is wide and more than one, that's mean he needs at least 21 healing leaves, and 14 leaves to stop the bleeding.

After sure the number is correct, he then runs to his hut kitchen, trying to find his equipment to make medicine.

 _'where are you now... twin crusher'_

Twin crusher actually is the name he made up for his equipment. The equipment in question is a pair of stone, one is shaped like a bowl while the other is a simple round rock to crush anything inside its pair.

Thus the name twin crusher.

It took him several seconds of panic searching, but in the end, he found them below the table.

He then takes out these two and places it in the floor, where he then put all the leaves he held inside the rock bowl, then crush it with the round rock.

Now, this way maybe traditional to some people, with poke center can heal any pokegirl with almost any illness at such speed and efficiency. But the boy won't be too dependant on them, as it only found in cities, with some even didn't have any poke center.

His grandma even said these so 'called' trainers (she call them pest actually)would never gonna go far without any survival knowledge.

Even till now, he can't deny what she said (except for calling these people pest), this knowledge is far too precious. After all without it, when you're too far from any city, your pokegirl heavily wounded, you cannot do anything except call them back into pokeballs, rendering them easily carried, then ran as fast as they can to the nearest city.

Without luck, these pokegirls mostly died on the way, suffering till the end.

Deep in his thought, but didn't lose his focus, the boy sees that the medicine is ready to be applied, but he needs some water first to clean the girl body, less the blood gonna reduce the medicine effectiveness.

Running to the group of utensils, the boy takes a rather big plastic bowl then fill it with clear water, not forgetting to put a rug in it.

Taking several seconds to think whether everything is ready or not, in the end, he nods in satisfaction. Then with a bowl of water and medicine in hands, he walks to the bedroom.

.

..

"Excuse me.."

Saying that for simple courtesy, as the boy didn't actually think the pokegirl awake already, with her fatal injuries and tiredness, he just walk in. So it came to his surprise when he can see the girl in question have half-lidded eyes, meaning she's currently in between of conscious and passed out state.

She's didn't even notice him coming in.

But knowing this half state is painful, the boy walks until he can kneel beside her, forcing her attention to him, as she can immediately see his worry filled eyes.

"Y-you should rest, for now, so you won't felt anything when Naru applied the medicine"

Not doing any contacts with living being except for trees and animal for several months, the boy can't help but slightly shuttered, though it's back to normal fast. And while saying this, he takes the wet cloth and squeezed it till only minimal water remained.

The bee girl only narrowed her eyes for a response, obviously not believing this girl at all. Unfortunately for her, she cannot moves any limbs, leaving her on this person mercy.

As for the boy, he flinched slightly when he sees her narrowed eyes, though soon his worry for this girl drive him to not care and just cleansing her body.

It starts with her face, to see whether she got wounds there too or not, as some blood can be seen there, maybe covering any visible wound. And while this happens, the buzzbreast cutely covered one eye, then back at staring this human girl with suspicious.

Founding this act is cute, the boy can't resist the small smile that comes to his lips, his eyes never stop roaming her now cleaned face to find any hint of smallest injuries. And after several seconds didn't see any, he takes a relieved sigh and smiled again.

Washing the blood in the cloth with water, he squeezes it again till minimal water remained, then repeat the process to the buzzbreast neck till stomach as gently as he can, and of course, his cheeks covered by pink hue when he washed the girl's breast and its underside.

The buzzbreast didn't say it, but her eyes turned half-lidded as she felt the gentle touch of this human. Somehow she can felt his worry for her from his touch alone. Maybe she should just let this girl 'heal' her? though she is still suspicious whether she really intend to help or not, so that means no then.

Several minutes later, the boy has massive blush on his cheeks (cause he wash _every_ blood stains he can see) from embarrassment. Though it only lasts for a second as he then shook his head and put twin crusher in his lap for better access.

"ummm... this gonna hurt, please bear with it okay?"

At the boy question, the buzzbreast give the tiniest nod for a response, sensing no poison reside in the medicine this girl hold. Plus if she wants to hurt her, she can do it since the beginning without cleaned her body.

Seeing her nods, the boy timidly scooped some amount of his handmade medicine with his fingers, then as gently as he could apply it to her visible wounds in her arms, as that part is the one with most wounds.

The buzzbreast buzzed slightly at the cold feeling in her arms, but looking to her healer, she can see the human looking at her with more visible worry on 'her' face.

Her respond from seeing this is to give another nod, telling him to keep going.

Taking a deep breath, the boys smiled down at her. And ignoring his rumbling stomach, he keeps applied the med to her for hours.

* * *

xxxxxxx (Break) xxxxxxx

-Week later-

Snoring innocently on the bed, a 'girl' with long blonde hairs cutely snuggled into the bed sheets.

This 'girl' is actually a boy called Naruto.

Standing over him, a tall cross between a beautiful girl and bee stared at him with an unsure look. But taking a small glance to the mirror, she could see the wings that week ago had a hole already healed.

She needs to go back to the hive, her queen already looking for her in this week for some reason despite she already said that she cannot go back yet because of her wings status. She never tells her about her savior.

Now though, she really needs to go back, but... glanced at the sleeping boy again. Her heart suddenly turns heavy.

There is a time where her wound on her back opened up, and instead of crushing leaves like he usually does, her savior took some leaf in frantic and started to munch on it with teary eyes. But he didn't stop, he just keeps going despite his expression is so upset as if he's munching on something so bitter.

And when he thinks it's good enough, he puked out these crushed leaves and applied to her back immediately.

He cannot talk for hours from the chemical in these leaves, despite drinking water like crazy.

She's confused very much at him. At first, she thought he wanted her to be his pokegirl, her queen did say that human is selfish, thinking about themselves and never others, even another human.

She asks him why he cares so much about her one time, and his answer honestly make her felt something in her heart.

 _"umm, y-you see... Naru lives alone in h-here, so Lara that fills his lonely life is precious to Naru, simply said, ummmm... Lara is.. Naru best friend!~.."_

At the end of his words, the blonde hides behind a wall and only peek at her a bit, face burning red, but a smile can brighten the darkest days. His honest intent can be felt from his words.

He healed her, gave her roof to live, foods which he loots in the dangerous forest (for human), clothes to use, despite it's a bit tight (nor like she need them though, but the thought alone is appreciated), and then a name.

All of this, because he thinks her as his best friend. He didn't even ask for anything in return.

So that's not surprising for Lara having a heavy heart at the fact she needs to leave him now, she hasn't even done anything for him to return the kindness he'd given to her.

 _'what if feral pokegirl attacking him? what if he upset when he realizes I'm not here anymore?...'_

All 'what if' situation crossed the buzzbreast mind, each time making her heart heavier and heavier to go. Even her wings twitched unsurely. But if she doesn't come back, her queen surely would order all troops to find her, and if that ever happens and they stumbles into this hut, she isn't sure whether Naru can stay safe or not, some may treat him as a threat after all.

That cannot happen!

Steeling her resolve, Lara opened the window and readied her wings. However, unfortunately for her, it was at this time the boy letting out a soft yawn and rubbing his eyes like a cute feline pokegirl, making Lara froze on the spot.

"Lara... where are you going?"

His words followed with a yawn seems not digesting the situation happening in front of his blurry eyes yet.

Several seconds didn't get any answers though, the blonde just giggled, realized that his friend isn't one to talk that much. She's very monotone actually, so much that he can count the time when she talks to him with both hands.

"Ah.. my bad hehe.." stuck out tiny part of his tongue, Naruto climbed off from his bed, then began to tidy his sheets, while doing this has small pink on his cheeks "...anyway, Naru found full basket of Pecha berries yesterday, so... ummm, would Lara like for Naru to make some pancakes?"

Not as good as his grandma on the kitchen, the boy still very good at making something creative, and the proof of this is the fact that the first time Lara ate oran pancakes he created, she has this shocked, yet happy light on her eyes.

Her wings flapped around excitedly, creating a rather loud buzzing sound at that time.

Hearing small shuffle sound behind him, the boy expects many things from his friend, but she forcefully turned him around and kissed him on the lips after leaned down to his height is honestly, not one of them.

The boy's face turns crimson immediately, eyes full of shock and embarrassment.

Lara ignores this and just turned around, facing the window once again. Eyes monotone and didn't show any hint to what she felt at the moment.

"I need to go for a few days"

Her words are fast and unforgiving, and Naruto felt the stab on his heart from it. His cheeks no longer held any blush, as in the end, the kiss just now is only a goodbye kiss.

Looking down with teary eyes, the boy let out small sobs. But then shook his head and hope his friend didn't hear it. She did say she only go out for several days after all. She has her own free will and he can't force her to stay forever.

She heard his sobs, and it makes her heart more heavy to leave, but outwardly she didn't show any response. Cause she really needs to do this.

The blonde forced a smile on his face then, eyes shaped in upward 'U' shape to hide the pain behind it.

"W-would Lara like for Naru to make pancakes when she comes back?"

It's his way to ask 'will you come back?', and Lara, knowing this just giving a nod and affirmative buzz with flaps of wings. Though actually, she doesn't know when she would come back, as she can guess there wouldn't be any time for her to come here, full with duties she is.

Not seeing her nods, but understand her buzzing mean, the boy walk to her and gently wrap his hands around her waist, cheek resting on her back, smiling gently.

"Then... Naru will make the most delicious pancakes for Lara"

It just a small whisper, but the buzzbreast heard it clearly and her heart felt warm, a small edge of her lips tugged upward. Never she felt something like this, as in the hive everyone else is just some pawns for their queen, working tirelessly every day, even her. But of course, cause she's a queen favorite, she has some 'freedom' on the way of her thinking, unlike other buzzbreast that has no mind at all and followed their queen order blindly.

Gently, she grasps the boy lithe hands that resting on her stomach. It's so smooth as if his hands didn't have any blasphemy (which of course, he didn't have any) and never done any work by himself. The last one, she had seen already that it's not true at all. Simply said, everything from him just radiates such kindness.

At first, she hadn't noticed it at all, but the longer she stayed with him, she felt it. And she's sure that it can make anyone become self-conscious about their own person. It happened with her after all.

Uuugh, now too much deep in thought, Lara realized that she become hesitate to go again. But feeling her friend hugs, and the fact he seems so happy from a simple hug, the buzzbreast just can't force her heart to tell him that it's the time.

Fortunately (or unfortunately from a different point of view), maybe sensing her feeling by some luck (or abilities), Naruto stops hugging her, then smiles with pure kindness to his only friend in this place.

"Please take care Lara, because Naru won't be able to help you if you got hurt this time"

Unless she's near of course, but he has a feeling wherever his friend going, it won't be near at all.

She just gave him an affirmative buzz again, then walked to the window and stared at the sky. It's been so long she hadn't flown and enjoyed the feeling of winds hitting her face.

"I'll come back... I promise"

After saying that, the buzzbreast take off from the window with such velocity for her species. Behind her, Naruto waved excitedly at his friend, happy at her promise.

Several minutes later, the boy still waving, despite his friend form cannot be seen anymore in the horizon. But then, abruptly he stopped, eyes wide from shock, he needs to begin his search for berries!.

aaaah! Lara said she only went for a few days, he needs to gather them fast!

As the boy shuffled on his steps, His mind thinking on what he should use for Lara welcome back pancakes. Oran, pecha, there's just so maaaany berries out there!.

Oh well, he just has to mix them all, then it's gonna be perfect~

* * *

xxxxxx (Break) xxxxxx

-With Lara (after five minutes flying)-

Lara stride is full of confidence among other buzzbreast, or sometimes, killerbreast. Her destination is one.

The Queen's chamber.

Some of buzzbreast gave her polite buzz as she does this, which she replied with the same politeness. However, the eyes of killerbreast she meets unnerved her greatly. It as if they're judging her for her worth.

Now, killerbreast is different than buzzbreast, their name alone is enough for proof.

They look similar to the Buzzbreasts, though they retain the same black and yellow color scheme, the chitin now covers their abdomen and breasts, however, this chest armor is retractable. They gain compound eyes, and their wings become longer. In addition, they lose the stingers in their breasts and instead gain retractable blades in their arms.

It was such a minuscule different. But Lara knew better than challenge a killerbreast, whatever status she held. Killerbreast is like a Queen's right hand in the human term after all, and they're very rare in any hive. This hive of her is huge though, and that's why here they have four killerbreasts in total. Four among nine hundred, there's simply no question about killerbreast combat abilities.

Despite her mind thought like this, it's not like Lara intend to fight them though, she's just curious why not only one, but two killerbreasts looked at her as if she's some kind of new type of flower pokegirl, and they're buzzbreasts that at the time resisted the urge to ravage her.

And the worse is, she knew the other two killerbreasts would look at her with the same expression.

Shook her head, in the end, Lara gave up to guess and just focused back on her stride, eyes sometimes glanced at some part of the hive.

She didn't know why, but it as if she had been away from this place for such a long time. And no, not one week, it's more like several months. She felt strange, buzzbreast she is, she still loyal to her Queen, there's no question about this. But to this place, where she's born and grew, she felt detached, as if something is missing.

Sadly, she cannot think on the possible answer of what had missing as she stood in front of a huge tree, several strong looking buzzbreasts guarding it, both within land and air, their eyes always active to search for any intruders.

Lara ignored this, as she just entered the hole in the tree that acts as the entrance as if it was her own place. No buzzbreast dare stop her as they just buzzed politely at her.

.

..

"Where's her Majesty?"

Arrived in the throne room, Lara can't find her Queen form, wherever the Queen usually sat in her throne at this time. However seeing a killerbreast stood beside the throne with a stern expression, the buzzbreast decide to ask instead.

The answer she got, make her heart clenched nervously.

"Her majesty's waiting for your presences on her bedroom"

Not giving any expression outwardly, Lara just nods, then began to walk to the Queen's bed. One question crossed on her mind for a second.

 _'did she perhaps... angry because I had failed her?'_

It takes several minutes before the buzzbreast arrived in the entrance to her Queen bedroom, not because of the length between two room, but because Lara really takes her time to steeled her nerve on the way. Her Queen never angry at her, but she once has seen her Majesty angry to other buzzbreast that have some 'freedom' in their mind, and let just said Lara is terrified at that time.

Human call it what again? trauma?

Shaken all of the useless thought in her head, Lara knelt before the door and with such reverence tone, she then said "Your Majesty, I've come to face your punishment for failing on your order"

 _"Come here love, I'm not angry at all~"_

Involuntary her body shivered from hearing that musky voice of her Queen alone, and weight as if lifted from her heart after hearing that her Queen's not angry at all, though... that sing-song tone of her is very suspicious.

Kind her Queen is (only to her and some others), cheery pokegirl she is not.

However, feeling threatened or not, Lara's not one to refuse an order, as she then entered her Queen's bedroom.

.

..

...

There, in the middle of this room is a HUGE bed, covered by equally large yellow silk sheets, with some pillows in shape of bees and flowers scattered above it. And sitting on the edge of this huge bed is an almost exact replica of Lara, with hairs made of black and yellow streak which also very long, reaching her waist. Her breast is E cup, bigger than Lara's full D cup. Her face's deceptively kind looking with a gentle smile, unlike Lara's monotone face, and for the buzzbreast, it's a blessing as she rather has a face like this instead of like that of her Queen. She had seen how pure and honest smile looks in real life and compared to _his,_ her Queen smile is like a bad copy that makes her twitching from looking at it alone.

There's another difference between her and her Queen. Buzzqueen she is, she's taller than her, reaching 6'1 feet with red compound eyes, and there's no stinger above her breast, as it migrates to her tail that is far bigger than Lara can hope for, turning it into a very deadly weapon.

And lastly, she has an extra pair of hands that coming out just below her other two arms.

Currently, the Buzzqueen eyes roaming on her subject from head to toes, trying to find if something's different and pleased when she found none, it is seen from her smile that just got bigger.

"Come here love, I miss the presence of your body _very much~_ "

Fingers trailed seductively on her own thighs, the Queen made a 'come here' gesture with her other hand, making Lara have a small twitch.

"With pleasure, your majesty"

Lara calmly walked to her Queen and ready to please her just as suddenly, her queen pulled her into the bed and pushed her back into it, the Buzzqueen in question hovered above her, all four hands going up and down her subject body, making Lara shivering in pleasure.

The buzzqueen smirk widely seeing this.

Not giving the buzzbreast time to talk, Queen (let just call her that) captured her subject lips in a rough and searing kiss, tasting all kind of berries she ate in this week with gusto, all the while creating royal honey on her mouth and gave it to the girl below her.

Tasting her Queen personal honey (which is the greatest honor buzzbreast and killerbreast can get), Lara's mind soon turns dazed as she can only let out a dazed buzzing sound. And notice this, one of Queen's palm goes straight to her subject vagina, all the while she keeps kissing her subject and gave her drink.

Lara, for a second, buzzed in a surprised manner but then turned aroused as she felt her Queen finger going inside her vagina, then wiggled around as if to scoop something.

She becomes much turned on when her Queen retracted her finger and sensually licked clean her vagina honey on her finger.

"You tasted sweet like always my dear~" Holding the buzzbreast below her with all arms, Queen changed her position so her groin hovered just above her subject face, dripping with such amount of **royal honey** to show how aroused she is at the time "now taste _mine,_ okay?~"

Despite the obvious asking tone, Queen never gave her subject time to answer as she sat on her face, where Lara began to licked all place to scoop all delicious honey of her Queen. Her body never resisted and just shivered in pleasure when Queen two hands decide to play with her breasts.

 _Slurp! slurp!_

Wet sexy sound, with rough breathing from Queen, is the only things can be heard in the room, and it's not stopping despite Lara's stomach began to protest because it felt full and can't contain any honey anymore.

"my my, someone excited" Despite saying that, Queen knows that she's too highly aroused, and soon she's gonna come. And for that reason, her thick thighs wrapped around her subject head tightly, to the point of suffocating, though Lara didn't seem to mind as she just keeps licking and drinking her queen personal honey "...take it all my dear, here is it, comiing!~"

Queen let out a loud pleased scream as large amount of royal honey explode on Lara's face, to the point of drowning her if her buzz is any indication. But not one to waste a gift, she does her best to drink everything.

Several minutes in that position and do nothing except drank and drank, Lara hadn't realized her stomach bulged a little, at the same time never noticed four killerbreasts that entered the room, their eyes locked into her with predatory lust and an unreadable expression.

However it's not long before she noticed them, and in her current state, she can do nothing except letting out a confused, yet slightly scared buzzing sound.

"ufufufu~.." Queen chuckled gently and comfortingly, turned Lara attention into her quickly "...It's okay dear, everything.. will be alright, think it as a present for you~"

The only sound that can be heard from outside after that is only loud buzz sounds as if the orgy of bee girls happened inside. And at the last second, the sound of chiming light.

Then it died down and goes silent.

* * *

xxxxxx (Break) xxxxxx

-With Naruto (that night)-

Sat on the living room, the blonde's currently reading a book on how to make delicious cakes with simple ingredients. His eyes intently locked into it as if his life depends on it. However it's obvious that he seems frustrated by something, it seen from how his eyebrows furrowed slightly and his feet keep tapping the floor.

The only reason behind this actually because he lacks one ingredient to make a super deluxe cake to welcome his friend. That is rawst berries.

Now he's has been here for several months, but never once he saw rawst berry trees anywhere near. Which thinned his only chance is in the deeper part of the forest. And that's too if he's lucky enough.

If he doesn't, he wouldn't find any rawst berry trees, simple as that. But! if he's unlucky, he would be eaten by any feral carnivore pokegirls.

Several seconds think like that, he in the end simply shrugged his shoulder. His luck isn't that bad, even on his worse days, his unlucky wouldn't reach any life-threatening levels like that.

...Famous last words.

* * *

 _ **Revised: 5/25/2019**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Danger and Hero?

**Hime : OOOOkay, I don't see anyone flaming me for some reason.**

 **It's kinda strange that Zii story that's romance got flamed for being child molester when his protagonist is 17, while this story of mine got approved when it was obvious my protagonist is 12.**

 **Oh well, people are strange I guess.**

 **And I just said what on my mind, please don't felt offended people.**

 **My beta reader is Zii himself, the owner of this account if none of you know him yet. Please pm or review which part that broken to you. Zii will try to fix it if he can.**

 **Okay, go wild!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Danger and... Hero?

* * *

XXXX XXXX (Start) XXXX XXXX

As the sunlight pierces the window of the small house, soft mewl of discomfort can be heard from inside, not liking the fact morning has come. And for this reason, the one mewling just now continued on snuggle on the blanket.

"mnnnn~... Lara, can you please close the window?"

...

Several seconds unanswered, boy look no older than 12 years old sat and rubs his eyes in a sleepy manner "...Lara?"

Memories of yesterday hit the boy like a bull pokegirl just then, as immediately his eyes got teary. Though only for a second as after that he shakes his head rapidly. He can miss her, but it's useless because she won't come back faster just from that alone.

Plus, he needs to hunt for some berries today!~

Scrambled to his feet, the boy ran like crazy to the bathroom to do some daily necessity, childish bright smiles on his face.

It takes more than half an hour, simple from the fact that he took a long time in the bath. But hey, he loves his bath, more so bath in the morning to 'wakey' his still sleepy body. His grandma always said that he's too girly for a boy in the family, which he honestly never cared, as this is just the way he is.

"kay! Naru's ready now!"

Facing a full body mirror, the blonde boy pumped his fist with adorable determination can be seen on that shiny eyes of his.

Unlike yesterday where he used plain shirt and pants, now the boy uses a durable, yet soft looking black shirt for the top and tight long black jeans for the bottom. Lastly, to cover all of this, he used full body slightly tattered black robe with a hood (to cover his very bright hairs).

He may never experience an unlucky situation where his life suddenly in danger, but still, he wouldn't let simple ego made him do stupid things. He wants to meet with his friends again after all, and dying would be the most stupid thing he can do before he fulfills that wish.

Spinning a bit to make sure everything's alright, the boy uses the robe hood to cover his hairs and shadowed his eyes, giving him mysterious aura around him.

Giggles at his own last thought, the boy then take the berries basket on top of the table, then holding it closely. All the while walking through the deep forest.

.

..

...

Arrived in the gathering of oran berry trees. Where he had met with Lara a week ago, Naruto stared at the deeper part of the forest with nervousness, feeling something bad would happen soon if he decides to go on.

He felt as if being watched by somebody right now.

But Nah, that's can't be true, from the fact he didn't have any bloodgift to sense living being's enough to prove this. So keep going he is, never noticed big round eyes that staring into his person behind a tree several meters away from his previous standing location.

With the boy himself, he slowly walks ahead, no caution can be seen on his eyes as he just looking around, trying to find any rawst berry trees. No such luck for more than half an hour though.

He didn't even see any fallen leaves of these trees!

Now, rawst berry is not rare. It's as common as oran berry and pecha berry, more so in a forest like this. So it comes to his surprise that he can't find any of them.

Stopped on his track for a bit, the boy takes out a little book from his chest pocket and going through all of the pages, and when he found what he looking for, he stared in that specific page with furrowed eyebrows.

Rawst berry is navy blue in color, and it's trees supposedly more like a bush in shape, not like oran berry that has 'tree' shaped tree. It's simple, yet... Looking around once again, the boy still can't find any hint of this tree.

His mouth felt dry. He needs some water before he could continue to search the berry he needs. Looking around, his nose twitched like how the dog would, but ten times cuter.

Obviously, he cannot smelt any water because he's not a dog, but he still can sense the humidity in the air with his action just now, and the closer he's to water, the more humid air around him, that's a fact.

Following the air, nose keeps twitching as he does this, the blonde walked to the north, hoping to find a lake or a river, anything that can sate his thirst.

And if he's lucky, he may find some rawst berry trees on the edge of the lake in question. Thinking like that, the boy fastened his steps to where he can 'smelt' the water source.

.

..

Taking off his hood, the blonde let his long hairs free, eyes closed happily as he feels the air hitting his face. And after some times, he tucked some bangs behind his ear and kneel down, scooping water with both palms and drink from it delicately.

 _fuuuu~_

Let out a small sigh of relief, Naruto sweep a trail of water from his chin with his thumb and look around for many times this day. And once again disappointed as he can't see any rawst berry tree, despite near water source.

He can see many trees, from sweet and delicious pecha berry, all taste oran berry, spicy cheri berry, and even throat dryer chesto berry.

But. He. Can't. Even. See. Hint. Of Bitter rawst berry!

Hugging his knees to his chest as if upset, whether he actually thinking about where he should search next, he silenced everything around him.

On his mind, a map of the whole forest is pictured clearly, with the center of this map is his house. This map split into 25 parts, seen as 5 x 5, and on the right side of his house is crossed with red X.

Imagining the location and calculate the distance, he crossed the box on the right side of crossed one just now. Then above that box in question.

Now he needs to choose to goes to north again, or go to the east, whichever it is it's would bring him to uncrossed land.

His thought works in a fast manner, but unfortunately for him, the boy is rather careless, as his bright blonde hairs attracted unwanted being attention, it's eyes stalking his back as if he's delicious meat.

Though just as the hunter wanted to pounce, Naruto stood, then walk to the north in a cheerful manner now that his thirst has been sated. Not forgetting to hide his hairs with hood again.

Growled lowly, the hunter lurks within the shadows once again, waiting for its prey to lower his guard.

And oblivious he is, the blonde boy never realize this, too much focused on searching a rawst berry, all the while he let out a soft chiming humm.

 _hmm humm~_

Several minutes later, Naruto eyes sparkling. The reason is obvious, he found a bush of rawst berries and not wasting any times, he runs to it and knelt down, plucking any good rawst berries and put them in his basket.

Behind him, his stalker growled in anticipation.

Naruto's shivering a bit here, as he meekly looking around with trembling lips, but see nothing amiss, he continued to pluck any good rawst berries he could find. though his body's full-on alert, it is seen from how he tensed his legs, ready to run when the time comes.

He may not look much, but he can fight too!

 _image of chibi Naru appeared behind him, punching the air in it's most adorable manner_

So it's not surprising as when he heard a rustling sound and felt air shifting around him, Naruto is ready and spun on his heels, a right leg that looks delicate in nature ready to lash at his enemy like a whip.

But he didn't, even titled his head in wonder and curiosity.

His hunter (if he can guess) is tall, reaching 6'8 feet and muscular pokegirl, shape like that of half human girl and half vicious wolf, her fur long rough and thick, obvious from glance alone, and its color is stripped of black and yellow. Currently, her jaw is snarling with some saliva dropped to the ground like a stray dog, angry at the one stop her from taking a bite from her prey.

There no question about it... she wanted to kill him just now.

Soma part of Naruto shaking suddenly, realizing he wouldn't be alive if he facing a slutton just now. They have a bounty for some reason after all.

What makes him curious though, is his savior.

Tall, taller than the slutton in front of her (and because slutton is tall, that mean his savior is at least 7'2 feet in height), the boy savior has green skin, face wide, eyes round and long nose. Her hairs are black in color, some specks of dirt also can be seen in it.

Most human would find her ugly as shit, more so with her muscles filled body, but not to Naruto, as to him she looks so cool while on stand still with vicious slutton, seen from his sparkling eyes.

So cool!

"Run human! I can't hold her for so long!"

* * *

xxxxxxx (Break) xxxxxxx

-With the trollop (since the beginning Naruto enter the forest)-

 _steps steps steps_

Awaken with the sound of tiny footsteps, her eyes narrowed slightly as she fully stood up, showing her impressive height and inhuman appearance.

Taking her giant claymore from the ground, she sheathed it on the thick leather sheath in her back as if it didn't have any weight, which to her is partly true. She felt the weight, it just so much light that she didn't found any problem carried it around, that's all.

Anyway, curious on what making footsteps sound just now, the trollop hides behind a tree and peeked a bit at the hooded figure with stealth that didn't match with her size.

He/she look suspicious.

But the way he/she shuffled nervously, the trollop can guess that they want to do something suicidal in nature. And while it is not her problem, her curiosity made her decide to follow this hooded figure.

Maybe they want to harm the forest? as nature loving she is, she won't let this stranger do as they want after all. So without giving away her position to this person, the trollop calmly followed him/her.

Several minutes following, the trollop began to really curious, this hooded figure's as if searching for something. The question is what? but it must be very important from the fact he/she keeps going deeper into the forest, ignoring the threats.

That or this hooded person is actually a pokegirl or human that has pokegirls.

Shrugged her shoulders, she just continues her observation, and it was at this point that the one she observed stopped, sniffing the air from below the hood.

She's sure that he/she didn't have sensitive nose akin to that of dogs from the fact he/she never use it to find whatever they want. So what did they sniff? Her answer comes, much to her surprise when the one she observes arrive in the lake.

They can smelt water!?

That nose is very trained. Slowly, she can see the figure taking off their hood, as the smooth blonde hairs cascading this person back enticingly and she kneel down to take some water and drink with such delicate manner.

And when this person looking around, the trollop can't help but resist the gasp that wants to come out from her lips. That eyes... such kindness.

Most people underestimated her species from the fact her and her line pretty much... the dumbest pokegirls out there. and while this is true, 1 among 30 trollop have an IQ more than the other family member, and 1 among 3000, have human-level intelligence.

The later is her, and from her higher intelligent she meets with many humans. acting dumb like her species, she remembers the eyes of the human she has met, she knows the eyes of kind people, evil people, they who scheming behind their friends. And now she's pretty much an adult and has many experiences, she can say this girl in front of her has one of purest eyes among that she had seen.

Of course, even some pure people's terrified when they meet with her, so she didn't put any hope with this one too. She like helping people, whether they gonna say thanks or no, she didn't care that much.

Though, it's not like this one needs her help or anything.

 _grooowl!_

The robed girl may not hear it, but she's sure noticed her life's suddenly on danger. And the trollop that noticed the girl trembling lips can't help but cursed her own thought.

She and her big mouth!.

Fortunately, whoever's that stalking on the girl did not immediately attack and just waiting for her to lower her guard once again. And maybe noticed this the girl pulled her hood and began to walk away, the trollop and her mysterious hunter followed closely.

The trollop obviously slightly calmed down, as there's no way the girl would lower her guard just like that.

...Again, fate makes it so her guess is wrong as several minutes later, the girl she decides to protect noticed rawst berry bush ahead and happily began to gather them all in her basket.

 _smack!_

The sound of flesh slapped flesh can be heard as the trollop slapped her own forehead in disbelieve, eyebrow twitched like crazy. Then again...

Why did this girl come to a dangerous forest for simple rawst berries in the first place!?

But still, knowing she must have her own reason, the Trollop jump, blocking a claw that intended to ripped the human apart with her both hands, slightly grunting from the force behind it.

Slightly glance behind her, the trollop noticed the girl strange stance, as if going to kick, though it paused already.

So she's not that defenseless after all.

The girl also has this sparkling eyes when looking at her, as if seeing her kind of hero, but nah... she's a Trollop, no way this girl would even consider her as a hero. So she barked what crossed her mind first.

"Run human! I can't hold her for so long!"

* * *

xxxxxxx (Break) xxxxxxx

-Third point of view-

When he is ordered like that, the blonde can't help but flinch a bit, yet he shook his head.

*w-what about you?"

His eyes look worried, and his body refused to run away, anchored to the ground. And seeing this, the Trollop look conflicted, never being worried on by someone.

It felt good.

Another push from Slutton made the Trollop break from her daydream as she pushed back as vicious, eyes filled with nothing but rage for this pokegirl.

"I'll be alright!"

Kicked the beast till she's pushed away, the green Trollop grasped her claymore and brandish it with both hands, making the slutton slightly hesitant after seeing such big weapon.

Behind the trollop, Naruto gains sparkling eyes. That's more cool!

Noticed this after taking a small glance, the trollop a bit annoyed cause she's basically being ignored, though also happy seeing someone have such expression from a simple move from her.

"Whatever, just promise me to stay there okay!?"

With such rapid nods, Naruto letting out excited aura while looked on the battle that gonna happen in front of him.

"Naru promise!"

 _Ah. That's so cute_

Is the words crossed on the trollop mind when she heard the one she protect talk in third person manner, and energy as if filled her, turning her eyes into the slutton that strangely silent?

The vicious pokegirl has saliva trailing from her jaw while staring at the human. Making the Trollop got annoyed and angry, annoyed because she's being ignored, and angry because this beast dares to think to hurt the blonde human when she's still standing!

Not waiting for an invitation, the trollop dashed to the slutton and buried her big knuckle into the beast stomach, making the beast kneeled over in pain. And knowing it won't be enough, she used her blade to chopped this girl.

Noticed this, the Slutton growled and ducked, her sharp claw lashed, tearing small part of the trollop stomach, making the green pokegirl slightly winced in pain.

And just like this, for several minutes the two just keep exchanging blows after blows, on the background, Naruto looked on with worry filled eyes, despite his excited feeling from seeing such battle.

"T-Trollop, Duck and **gut punch**!"

Just when claw almost got her eyes, the Trollop just do that. Ducking and punched so hard on the slutton gut, making her kneeled over in pain.

"Now, **bronze fist** to the chin!"

Light brown hue covered the girl fist that just now retracted, as with the slutton kneeled, she easily gives the beast another hard punch, this time to her chin, making her eyes turned white and goes deep into the unconscious.

 _Thud!_

With her enemy down, the Trollop stared into her hand with something akin to confusion. Now, she knew that pokegirl would become much powerful with a trainer on their side, mostly because all living being would hardly think clearly when they are on the battlefield, and trainer could give the best action they could do.

But this.. this girl doesn't even have pokegirl on her side, so what up with her order? it as if someone that has experience on their side.

Feeling something soft touched her stomach, the Trollop looked down and realized that it was the hands of the girl she saved.

"what are you doing now?"

The girl blushed slightly, but she still caressing her savior stomach, searching for something.

"umm... N-Naru's looking for a-any injuries you could have"

The trollop just closed her eyes, feeling warm on her heart for this human worry for her, add the fact she didn't look at her as if she's a monster, but a living being just like herself.

Though... she's a bit dummy for not knowing that Trollop has advanced regeneration, making them can even connect back severed limbs.

Such a thing like a shallow scratch is nothing to her.

"A-ah, Naru glad you're okay"

Smiling warmly, Naruto looked up to his savior's face, never cared about her appearance.

And seeing this, the Trollop blurted something out of the blue that makes the girl she saved widen 'her' eyes in shock.

"you know, you're so beautiful smiling like that"

She flushed again, but 'her' next words made it sure the trollop know, instead of embarrassed, 'she' is actually annoyed.

"Naru.. is.. a... boy!"

With teary eyes 'he' then huffed and walked away from the Trollop that dare to call him beautiful.

He gathered enough rawst berries anyway.

Behind him, the trollop turned silent with eyes full of shock, disbelief practically filled her eyes. But seeing the 'boy' she saved really upset, even walked away, she scrambled on her feet, wanting to ask for his forgiveness.

One person that didn't care about her appearance, no way she makes him angry just because she guessed his gender wrong.

...But hey, really. He _is_ very beautiful, more so when he smiled just now.

Somehow, she wanted to see that smile again.

* * *

xxxxxx (Break) xxxxxx

-Time Skip-

Walking side by side, Naruto and his savior arrived in the grass plain that has his wooden hut on the center.

Beside him, the trollop slightly widens her eyes seeing it.

"You lives here alone?"

Her question followed by her staring at the blonde boy in disbelieve, with him just nodded and smiled at her, letting out cute "un" at the same time.

Actually, she already got his forgiveness minutes ago, surprisingly (not really, seeing how kind he is) it's not that hard to get. She just being honest, said that he did look beautiful when smiled and his hairs make her confused.

He forgives her immediately.

Anyway, enough about that, this place where he lives really make the trollop can't help but worried, more so... he said it already that he lived alone.

"don't you have any pokegirl?"

The blonde just twitching nervously while walking, but in the end, relented and said something that makes the trollop sweatdrop.

"umm... Naru never has any pokegirl, and most pokegirls is just Naru's friends, maybe because Naru would be a bad trainer?"

Bad trainer? yeah right, if she can guess, it because he didn't say anything to invite the pokegirls into his party, as usually trainer do that and then force their way with the pokegirl.

From what she could glimpse, he thinks the pokegirls as friends and never cared they're his pokegirls or not.

This kind of person usually is the one need to be raped by pokegirls that cared about him first to make him see their affection for him.

At least it cemented the fact that he didn't think pokegirls in general as nothing more than tools like some trainers.

There's something bugs her though.

"But, aren't most trainers got their first pokegirl from professors when they decide to be trainers?"

This time, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, at the same time opening the door to his house and led his savior to a sofa.

"Naru is not old enough they said, so Naru ran away from home"

As the Trollop sat on the sofa, she cannot help but slack-jawed at this boy past action, seriously? it's not a surprise as most parents let their child become trainer only when they reach 16 years old.

So how old is this gi- boy?

"How old are you then?"

 _'I mean, sure he looks like 12 years old, but there's just no way right?'_

His next words, make her silent immediately.

"Naru is 12 months ago, what about you?"

Maybe not noticed her expression, Naruto asked back innocently, smile so warm as he placed a tray of tea and berries on the front of the tall pokegirl.

And noticed this, she just took a deep sigh and calmly took a sip of the tea, finding it very calming.

"I am 14, though it didn't mean I'm young"

Most Trollop only lived until they 8-9 years old, and this means she is one of the blessed one compared to them.

Naruto didn't know this though, so he just smiled innocently at the girl, then to his lap, where the basket full of raswt berries resting, his hands actively choose the best for his cake.

And this action makes question popped on the Trollop mind.

"Why did you go to the deeper part of the forest though, for something as simple as rawst berries nonetheless, don't you know how dangerous it was?"

Hearing this, Naruto eyes sparkling, as he then began to tell her about his first meeting with his best friend Lara, how he healed her, how they become close within a week, how she needs to take care of something and she would be back a few days from now on.

He promises to make her the most delicious cake he can make, and for that, he needs rawst berries.

And at the end of his story, the Trollop is honestly impressed. His tone just now didn't have any hint of bragging, he just happily telling her the heartwarming story of his first meeting with his best friend Lara.

How he sees this Lara as a best friend within a week only though, make her realized that this boy is too pure and gullible.

"This Lara, what's her species again?"

"Ummm, Naru believe she's a buzzbreast, and she loves my cake!"

Ignoring his last sentence, the Trollop mind going on a whirlwind of thought and doubts.

Buzzbreast, one of the most common pokegirl in the world, going around searching for any flower pokegirl for their pollen.

One thing about them though, they are nothing but a drone for their queen, except for some of the chosen one, mostly the queen lovers. And among hundreds buzzbreast, who can say the buzzbreast the boy help is the one has her mind free?

However, seeing the boy is so happy while choosing any good rawst berries, all for this 'best friend' of his, the Trollop didn't have any heart to say anything to him.

If he knew this Lara abandoned him, he would only get a heartbreaking experience. And the trollop honestly doesn't want to imagine how his face would look like if that ever happens.

"well..." The trollop began, having an idea on how to make this boy less sad when he realizes that his 'best friend' would never come back "..if you want, I can be your first pokegirl, how about that?"

For several minutes, the boy is silent, not even his hands wanted to move, making the Trollop realized that it may not the best idea.

After all, who would want to have Trollop as the first pokegirl?

Naruto next reaction makes that thought gone as fast as it comes.

"Yes!, please be Naru's pokegirl!"

Jumped from his location, the boy wrapped his hands around her neck, making her has a shocked expression, her own arms unconsciously wrapped around his lithe form as gently as she could, afraid on possibility crushing him with her hard body.

Such excitement, from having _her_ as pokegirl nonetheless. Just what good deed that she did for this blessing? But... still...

If this is not a dream, she really needs to evolve soon, even it's only for the **selfsoften** moves that she would get.

He accepts her in her worst, he hugs her without care, he worries for her injuries, and most of all... he smiled at her, smiles without any lie in it. Crushing him when she intends is to hug him is not one she wants to do, period.

Plus, even though he wouldn't care about her appearance, she did. and from what she heard, the next line of her evolution is prettier than her at the moment.

She wants to be beautiful, for this boy that accept her.

* * *

xxxxxx (Break) xxxxxx

-Two days later-

"Dianna try **spincut**!"

"Understood"

Dashing to her enemy, a simple tree, the trollop called Dianna performed a big 360-degree spin, slashing her surrounding, more specifically the tree ahead of her into half cleanly.

And of course, the tree half decide to take its revenge by falling to Dianna and Naruto way. Intend to crush them.

 _fuih_

Sighing in relief, the trollop raises her free arm, stopping the fallen tree easily, then throw it far away from her master.

 _crash!_

Ignoring the loud sound of the tree hitting the ground, the trollop leaned down to her trainer level, a smile on her face, with him cutely tiptoed, searching for something within her eyes. After several seconds, he smiled pleasantly, the smile that makes her heart fluttering around.

"good!~, Dianna didn't felt any dizziness from **spincut** anymore!"

With a singsong tune, the boy then giggles, as if very happy for her achievement. Well, who is she kidding, he _is_ happy, it is seen easily from that eyes of him that full of mirth.

Within these two days, Dianna realized one thing about her master. He is by no mean a bad trainer despite his age. Sure he didn't know much about pokegirls in general, but his knowledge over their moves is terrifying. He can even know what moves pokegirl can learn with a glance alone!.

And it's not limited to physical moves, as he can even know what elemental moves that pokegirl can learn if trained enough.

He has his own flaw though. From his kindness, he's not one to force training to his pokegirl, and unless they asking him for it, he would just let them do anything they wanted.

Fortunately, Dianna is not one to lagging around as she comes to him and asked for a training regimen. And the first time seeing her training, she got a massive sweatdrop on her head.

All of it... seemed easy enough.

That was her first thought, and when she asked her trainer for more advanced training, he just smiled mysteriously at her, then said something un-Naruto-like.

 _"Dianna won't even success doing that regimen, so unless she could prove Naru wrong you won't get another"_

For a bit, she's upset, but then she remembers she just can prove her trainer wrong by doing his regimen quickly and easily.

Let just said, she didn't even finish half of the regimen before her legs gave up and won't obey her order any more. Who would though, simple running on sand can drain her so much?

At that time her trainer comes, bringing a wet cloth and gently pressed it to her thighs...

 _"Next time... stop before you tired, kay?"_

His tone alone made Dianna realized that he's sad and worried at her. But she honestly can't do what he wanted, she needs to evolve soon. This is for him too.

Anyway, seeing her master so happy, a smile can be seen on Dianna face too, as she then kissed the boy forehead, making him giggling more from more happiness, a small patch of pink covered his cheeks.

Oh, how she wanted to kiss that lips of his, but she knew her nose would stab him if she does that, and hurting him is something she didn't want.

As for the boy in question, he tapped his chin several times in a thoughtful manner after finished with his giggles. And knowing it's the face he makes when he think about what move she should learn next, Dianna just wait patiently.

Though after realized what he gonna do, embarrassment filled the boy eyes, as he then let his gaze went into his first pokegirl.

"Um, what type did Dianna want for her next move?"

Ah, so thoughtful. Dianna can't help but once again realized she does the right thing by becoming this boy pokegirl willingly, as she then smiled at him.

"Anything you want, master, you're my trainer after all... Though it would be good if I have defensive move"

Dianna said the second sentence when she sees that her trainer wants to argue, something about 'it should be her right to choose' if she can guess.

Oh, how right she is.

Anyway, the boy seems satisfied when she said she wants to learn a defensive move, as his mind began to whirled in every possible defensive move she can learn and also the best among it.

No no no, he didn't mean by the best defensive move he could find, but the best for _her_ situation.

She's a trollop, and she has a great deal of physical prowess, durability, and endurance, and of course, most people would give her the most durability defensive move they could find.

Not him, obviously.

He needs a light move, so light that Dianna can use it at the moment notice without any charge time.

Sadly he cannot find the moves that _truly_ like he described in his mind, and not because there are no such moves, but because the moves in question cannot be used by Dianna.

Still, he found some satisfying moves though. And it's _almost_ fit perfectly like what he wanted.

Stone meld which can be used for camouflage and Blurring form which in the end can be used into mirage cloak, the later need harsh training to be used on combat. These two's good enough.

"Okay, Naru knows what should Dianna learn..."

As the boy explained how the moves work, Dianna focused with rapt attention, absorbing all the words he said like a sponge. It seems easy.

Though this time... she won't be fooled.

* * *

xxxxxx (Break) xxxxxx

-At another place-

Within a large bedroom, red eyes can be seen flashed open.

The owner of said eyes titled her head while staring at the window, no emotion can be seen in that devoid orbs.

But smile obviously can be seen on the girl's lips.

She has become stronger like no other, even now, power drum hard within her blood and mind, they're restless, they want the blood of strong enemies, they want to rule. Such is the curse of power.

But the owner of said power resist all the temptation, on her mind, the image of her only friend flashed, making her smile widen.

"I am coming for you... Naru"

* * *

 **Naruto's Pokegirls**

 **Name: Dianna**

 **Species: Trollop**

 **Moves Known: Harden, Gut punch, Bronze fist, Spincut (with blade)**

* * *

 **Revised: 5/25/2019**


	3. Chapter 3 : Queen, and evolution!

**Just for remainder, there's lemon in this story.**

 **I'm not going to place a warning though. Because it kinda mixed with plot, so if you didn't read it it will make your reading strange.**

 **Good luck~**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Queen, and evolution!

* * *

XXXX XXXX (Start) XXXX XXXX

It was another day, with another regimen filled Dianna time.

On her mind though, she's a bit disappointed that her trainer did not forget his supposedly 'best friend' yet, despite the time the Buzzbreast already take for coming back. His words are rather simple...

 _'Ah, Naru believe that Lara must be very busy, some days different won't matter anyway'_

He just giggling after that, seeming never doubting his 'best friend'.

It's almost a week though.

However, there's something different today. Dianna felt as if being watched while she's been training as if she's being gauged by whoever watching her. This eyes also filled with so much hate for her for some reason, making her can't help but shivering in slight fear.

"-nna?"

Break from her thought, Dianna noticed her trainer patting her stomach and calling her name for her attention. Which she instantly looked down at him and smiled in excusing manner.

"I'm sorry, what did you say just now master?"

Naruto had Constantly told her to not call him master, cause it just makes him felt like a bad guy. Which Dianna honestly want to know why that he thought like that.

He just said it made him felt like it, nothing more, nothing less. Simply said, he doesn't like to be called master by her.

So she promised him to not call him that, after she evolves, which make him pout. Though just relented after that, knowing she has her own reason.

"Naru said.. are Dianna alright? Dianna's been spacing out for several minutes now"

It was obvious that the blonde boy's worried, which make Dianna's heart fluttered and twisted in nice feeling, though she didn't show it in any manner outwardly, except caressing her master cheek with her rough thumb.

The blonde just leaned his face to her big palm, eyes closed in a happy manner.

"I am alright master, but can I rest in my Pokeball for today?"

Naruto is confused, seen from that twinkling eyes of him. But instead questioning his Pokegirl, he just unclipped a Pokeball from his belt, which he used to suck the trollop inside with red beam.

Staring the small device for several minutes, Naruto then clipped it into his belt again and walked to his house, thinking maybe his Pokegirl is too tired for training today.

Perhaps, he pushes her too much?

Stopped on his track, the boy bit his pink lips nervously, eyes took a glance at the device on his belt. It was no surprise, after all, training regimen from him while surely effective, but it's very energy consuming. Dianna must be overwhelmed from it.

Thinking on the way to cheer up the girl, he, in the end, decide to make some mixed berry juice for her. knowing she has a tongue for juiced berry.

Eyes turned upward 'U', the boy continues his walk to his house, this time with slight spring on his every step.

Several meters away from him, two pair of eyes staring at him intently.

...It's time to strike

* * *

-Several minutes later-

 _knock knock_

Naruto that at the time hummed a beautiful tune stopped, his eyes wide when he heard a knock on his door.

Is that... L-Lara?

Not waiting for any second, the boy ran into the door, breath ragged excitedly at the possibility his friend coming back.

However, he becomes disappointed as when he opened the door, he sees a lone Pokegirl that's obviously not his friend. But still on the same evolution line.

A Killerbreast, but no way he would know about that.

Still, quickly kindness filled the boy eyes as he smiled to the Pokegirl in front of him, which she didn't return, her eyes as blank as void.

"Excuse me, is there something Naru can help you with?"

Despite the lack of response, the boy still says that kindly, and the Killerbreast eyes flashed for a bit after that.

Not from his kindness, but from the new order from her queen.

The Killerbreast nodded almost robotically then, making Naruto smile widened, his head titled, awaiting what he could do to help this girl.

"Sleep.."

 _swish!_

Suddenly, another Killerbreast appeared behind the boy, then covered his nose and mouth with her palm, making him going wide eyes and struggled frantically.

However, the Killerbreast in front of him quickly grabbed his wrists and pressed her body to him, mashing him in between tall and beautiful bee girls.

However, he didn't weaken his struggles, as he even becomes much frantic because he can smelt a sweet scent of sleep powder in the girl's palm. He doesn't know what they gonna do to him, but he's too scared to found out.

"mmmnph!..mnnh!"

Small sobs escaped as the boy felt his eyes began to darken and his struggles visibly became much weaker.

The bee girls noticed this, as they pressed themselves to him again, successfully entrapping his head in between of their B cup breasts, their long and soft legs intertwined with the boy's own, making him can't do what he intended just now, which is to kicking around.

" _sobs..._ mnh!.. _sobs"_

Several soft muffled whimper escaped from the boy's lips again, followed by weak soft as crystal clear tears freely poured from his eyes, feeling his sight began to darken, not because the bee girls breasts mind you, but because of his conscious slipping.

And several seconds later, his eyes truly closed, almost fall if not for the two bee girls keep retrained his body, this time tenderly to not hurt him in any manner.

"...Is he truly sleep?"

The Killerbreast that holding the boy's wrist said with a small buzzing sound, making her fellow Killerbreast checked it by pressing her nose to the boy's neck, her palm still covered the boy mouth, though the other palm going inside his shirt and pressed into the boy chest, where his heart is.

 _Badumb... badumb_

It was weak, proof that the boy is indeed, passed out. Though the second Killerbreast stays in her position for more several seconds to make sure he wouldn't awake soon.

"...He is"

Saying that without any emotion, the second kidnapper nodded on the boy's neck, still making sure his pulse is weak.

"Good, you think we should tie him up?"

Shuffled the position, the first Killerbreast kneeled and pulled the boy as tender as she can, releasing the other Killerbreast hold on the way and wrapped her hands around him after placing his head in her shoulder, then carried him like that, her large wings (compared to Buzzbreast) buzzing slightly, ready to fly.

"I don't know, you could kiss him to sleep again if he awake on the air after all"

"...And make Queen angry?"

That shut the other Killerbreast nicely, and though her faces are still blank, there's a hint of embarrassment in her eyes.

"Sorry...I forgot, let me be the one tied him then, you just keep hold him"

Tenderly grabbed the boy's arms, the Killerbreast hold it together behind his back, and while still holding his arms, she pointed her stinger tail at it, then shoot sticky and sweet-scented honey at his arms, holding it together with the sticky substance.

"That's good enough"

"mnnn... L-lara.. help me"

Suddenly, the bee girls heard the boy they kidnapped muttered on his sleep, silenced them by what he said.

Nodded at each other, the two flapped their wings faster, making a loud buzzing sound after the Killerbreast that holding the boy tightened her hold on his thighs.

And then, they take off.

* * *

Gently, a boy with blonde haired opened his eyes, his eyelids just like butterfly wings, flapping so enticingly, and his cerulean colored eyes glistening behind that 'wings' like a most precious gem in the world.

However, that 'gems' filled with fears as the boy realized he's inside a place he never saw before.

The walls seem like wood, meaning he is inside a tree and covered many parts of these walls, is yellow substances that released a sweet smell... like honey.

Feeling a shift on his stomach, the boy just realized he's currently moving... nay, moved, by the kidnapper that carried him on her front, his face rested on her shoulder.

Tears filled the boy eyes again, and he struggled to move his hands, only to realize it's being tied by something sticky, so sticky that he cannot do anything except stretched it a little before his arms forcefully stick together again.

"Oh, he's awake, think we should put him back to sleep?"

Naruto freeze when he heard that, his body trembled slightly in fear while thinking on what they would do to him, and noticed this, the Killerbreast that carried him glanced at her partner that just now said such thing with blank eyes.

"There's no need, he's scared enough as it is, and Queen order to us is to bring him, without doing any harm, both physically and mentally"

The other Killerbreast buzzed in understanding, then taking a glance at the boy in her partner arms, seeing him less tense than before from her partner words.

True, Naruto did less tense, but it didn't mean his trembling is gone and noticed this, the Killerbreast that holding him kindly rubbing his back, making the boy slightly comforted, but still confused...

"W-why?"

Sadly, the Killerbreast has no time to answer as they arrived in the throne room, where sat in the throne is the form of Buzzqueen, tall and magnificent.

Her eyes glanced at the boy, making him that has his back on her unconsciously shivered. This thick aura... he.. honestly can't even think straight on this situation, seen from his ragged breath.

 **"Let me see him"**

The queen voice is deep and full of power, making Naruto shivered more, though he has no time to struggle as his kidnapper put him on the ground and flipped his attention so he can face the queen.

Unfortunately for them, he didn't look up, too afraid.

" **Look at me** "

This time, Naruto felt a tug on his heart, sensing the voice of the queen is rather familiar, and that's why he compelled, looking up to the tall queen of bees, her three arms resting on the armchairs, while one used as her cheek resting place.

Her face looks so regal, and a kind smile can be seen on her face as she stares at him. A smile that washed away all his worries and fear. Filling him with growing hope.

His eyes turned wide and teary, just like a puppy, and the Queen currently doing her best to resist the urge to scoop the boy to kissed away all of his sadness.

"L-Lara?.."

The queen just smiles and nodded, and that alone, make the boy heart filled with nothing but happiness, forgetting the fact he is being forced to be here in the first place.

And too much happy, he didn't realize that Lara gives a signal to untie the boy, which the Killerbreast did silently.

"Lara!"

The boy ran at the queen with a wide smile, and just as he near, he wrapped his arms around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder, with the queen arms holding him tenderly, yet possessively.

"Ssshh, I'm here Naru.."

One pair of her hands holding the boy by the butt, cause he's not exactly tall enough to cry on her shoulder if he sat on her lap, Lara other arms encircling the boy body gently, her lips brushed again his longs hairs, where she can smelt the sweet smell of mixed berries.

Her words filled with nothing but kindness and hidden possessiveness for the boy in her arms, though her eyes glinted in a dangerous way as she glanced at the Pokeball in the boy's waist.

But as quick it comes, it quickly disappeared, mostly because the boy in her arms looked up from her embrace, his eyes still teary.

"Lara i-is really L-Lara, right?"

The boy seems still has some doubt, afraid that she's not his best friend, only some impostor.

But Lara seeing this just smiled, her compound red eyes filled with nothing but kindness as she leaned down, kissing the boy eyes and cheeks, slowly making his face covered by pink hue, and cause of this, never noticed the pair of palms that slowly going inside his shirt from his back.

"Of course it's me, or would you like me to do _more_ things to you before you believe me?"

Naruto faces turn redder as his best friend saying that with a tone he never heard, not knowing why she changed so much from the monotone friend he remembered.

"ah, umm... L-lar- kyaa!"

With adorable blush and shutter, the boy just wants to say she changed so much, though sadly for him, Lara found this time is perfect to groped his two soft buns, making him screamed embarrassedly, face crimson from sudden action from his friend.

"Naru... you are **mine** "

"w-wha.. mnnph!"

Surprising the boy, Lara suddenly pulled him closer by butt and forced her lips on his, turning his question into muffled sound, her other pair of arms roamed his bare back, making him shivered in pleasure.

She wants to continue of course, but she has revenge that needs to be done. So waiting until her Naru has dazed eyes, she gently stopped doing anything sexual to him, then gently put him on her large throne.

Confused and dazed he is, Lara take his Pokeball without him noticed, then looked away, her large stinger tail edge opened, showing a pink and wet muscle inside the hole to the world.

And still dazed he is, he can't run when Lara shoot a large amount of sticky honey into him, from neck to toes, though he did break from his daze after feeling the warm honey that covered his body.

"L-Lara?.."

He still confused, and his eyes showed some uncomfortable as he trying to get away from his sticky blanket.

Some go to his private bare skin after all.

"Cover his eyes"

Lara ordered, making the two Killerbreasts nods and stood beside their queen mate, then closed his eyes with their left and right palm respectively, making him trying to move his head away to make them let go.

It's futile, and noticed her Naru cannot do anything anymore, Lara throw the Pokeball in her hand with a frown, as if disgusted by it.

"You called, mast-..."

The device opened and let Dianna out, her face filled with loyalty, though it filled with confused.. then rage as she noticed her trainer state.

"Master!"

 ** _smack!_**

 ** _"_ shut up.."**

With a blur, Lara appeared in front of Dianna, then slapped her hard with her back palm, brutally send the large trollop away several meters away, her lips bleeding.

Despite how her head ringing, Dianna struggled hard to stand, and noticed her master lack respond, she realized the two Killerbreast has closed his ears too, meaning he didn't hear her voice just now.

Rage filled the trollop eyes, as she unsheathed her blade and hold it with both hands threateningly.

"Don't touch my master!"

With an angry yell, the trollop dashed to the two Killerbreasts that holding her master captive with surprising speed. Only to get another backhanded slap from the queen that suddenly appeared before her, sending her away several meters again.

 **"It was me that supposedly said that to you... _trollop_ "**

Lara tone when said 'trollop' filled with nothing but disgust for this ugly being, as if Dianna is not even a _being_ in the first place, only a _thing_ , disgusting thing.

And just realized who's her true enemy is, Dianna widens her eyes... a Buzzqueen.

Some maybe missed the different between Buzzqueen and wouldn't know how to gauge one power is. But Dianna is different, she knew perfectly that the Buzzqueen in front of her is dangerous... very dangerous.

It can be felt from how thick her regal aura is, how tall she is, and how big her stinger is.

Tall, almost reaching 7'8 in height, this Pokegirl is practically too tall to be a Buzzqueen, as they are mostly 6'3 feet in height.

Her aura is thick, so thick that Dianna felt her breath began to get ragged from simply stood before this Pokegirl.

And her stinger... looking at it, Dianna cannot help but shiver, it just... too large, as large as the bee girl in question, maybe bigger.

But there's a something that bugs her after noticed this Pokegirl... she doesn't know what, and she honestly doesn't care, as what she wants to do, is to protect her master from this strong Nuzzqueen.

"Just what do you want?, from what I know, nor my master, nor I am ever disturbing you"

Well, maybe her master, as she only been his Pokegirl for less than a week, but he's too kind to make someone like Buzzqueen angry.

Sadly for Dianna, instead calmed down, Lara eyes filled with turn downright murderous, for this... this thing!.

" **You... you defile what's mine you piece of trash!"**

Not expected a sudden switch, Dianna raised her sword to defend, and at the right time as Lara jabbed her with her dangerous stinger.

 _Clang!_

It as if blade meet with another blade, though it was obvious that Dianna is the one began to losing, seen from her gritting her teeth together.

So decided that it's not time to waste any energy, the trollop leaned her blade slightly, letting the dangerous limb of Buzzqueen bypass her.

"Eat this!"

Just as Dianna want to do a **spincut,** Lara spin first with one heel, and from how fast she does it, Dianna can do nothing as she's slapped away by the bee queen large stinger, creating a dent on the wall.

Oh... the tree's pretty durable.

Fortunately, Dianna did not stick in any honey, as she knows it will be her end if that ever happens.

She didn't have any time to think another thing as with a blur Buzzqueen appeared in front of her, her fist cocked back.

" **You** eat this!"

Like angry dragon type Pokegirl, the Buzzqueen began to pummeled Dianna, which she can do nothing except defend herself with both arms.

This Buzzqueen... is not normal!

Wounds appeared on Dianna durable body, some light, while some heavy, and obviously, none healed fast enough before other wounds coming.

By the time Lara finished, Dianna's fall to her knees. No longer has the energy to stand, blood drips heavily from all of her wound.

In front of her, Lara figure stood menacingly, eyes glow red from the remainder of her rage, though most of it has been sated.

"Leave, and I'm not going to hurt you anymore"

Saying that, Lara spin and looked at her Naru that still trying to get out from her sticky honey in futile, an amused smile appeared on her luscious lips. He's just so cute.

However, she growled when she felt something grabbed her leg, knowing it was the ugly trollop, though before she can say anything, the trollop beat her to punch.

"I...won't let you... hurt my master"

Raised her eyebrow delicately, the Buzzqueen just took an uninterested glance at the trollop, and slightly narrowed her eyes at that eyes of her... eyes filled with loyalty and passion.

Again, just as she wanted to say something, she's interrupted by a twinkling sound... sound that she knew.

Just like she's expected, the trollop began to glow, her form began to get bigger, all the while she keeps chanting 'I won't let you hurt master' over and over again.

There, in front of Lara, Dianna stood, towered over the queen by a large margin, her eyes looked down into the fearless queen.

Her subject, the two Killerbreasts obviously worried for her, but one simple buzz of her is enough to make them keep focused into their current job, which is to not let their queen mate knew whatever she doing at the moment.

As for Lara, she's honestly impressed, unlike most giant trollop (the name of current Dianna species) that supposedly gain a LARGE amount of muscle mass upon evolve, Dianna didn't, as she even the opposite, losing most of her muscle mass, but still have enough to be seen as a fighter.

Other features from evolving are there, which is Dianna skin color is now turned into a human-like, which is slightly tan, her nose turned slimmer, her eyes now normal looking, with green orbs in the middle, her black hairs become much longer, reaching her waist, her breast become much... much bigger, pretty much H size now, and lastly, her height now reaches 13'5 feet, making Lara seem like a child compared to her.

All in all, though, she becomes very beautiful, unlike most muscle mass that's called giant trollop.

It needs to be questioned whether she gains giant trollop massive strength or not though.

Eyes filled with battle lust, Lara's aura turned dark, her grin seems bloodthirsty, making even the new evolved Dianna step back and can't only stare at the queen with eyes akin to that of freaked out prey.

"Good...Now... let's conti-.."

"L-Lara?...where are y-you, Naru s-scared here"

Hearing her Naru voice, Lara tuned down her aura and closed her eyes, then took a big sigh to calm herself.

Several seconds later, Lara looked at stupified looking Dianna, probably didn't know what she should do after realized that the one she faced, in fact, is the friend her master keep talking about.

"hmp.. trollop, at least you evolved now, you can stay with my Naru"

Again, Dianna didn't know what she supposedly said at this situation, though she realized one thing, just now, this Lara indeed wanted to kill her for some 'reason', though now she has evolved, the queen decided that she has her own use for 'her Naru'

But seriously? she knew that Buzzqueen is rather possessive to their trainer, but this... Naruto is not even her trainer, and what the hell with the dark aura just now?

Sadly, Dianna has no time to ask as with a red beam of light, Lara forced the giant back into her Pokeball.

Amusedly, Lara stared at the Pokeball in her hand. She actually really wanted to separate the stupid trollop from her Naru just now, but seeing the trollop evolved, which mean more powerful, she decided to let her be kept by her chosen mate... for now.

The Buzzqueen walked at her Naru then, and once she's in front of him, she leaned down, at the same time signaled one of the two Killerbreasts to give her hole in the honey to put the Pokeball back in the boy's belt.

 _'there.. and finished'_

A small amused smile appeared on the queen face, more so when she realized her Naru began to renewed his struggling.

So cute.

One palm playing with her own breast, Lara began to gather honey by thrusting her fingers in her vagina, her breath ragged as she drinks on her mate bound state.

Not waiting long, honey coated the queen palm, which she leans into her Naru tiny lips.

"Naru, lick it clean, it's honey"

Hearing his best friend voice again, the blonde boy become less tense, and at her words, plus he did notice something leaned into his lips, cutely he let his tongue out and licked clean the sweet honey that make his tummy twisted in a strange manner, never realized in front of him, Lara has her face red, her breath ragged and lastly, pink heart can be seen in her eyes as she stared at the sight of him licked honey from her fingers.

A jolt of pleasure itself makes Lara shivers in pure pleasant feeling, from her fingers, then to all of her body.

Maybe if Naruto's more knowledgeable in Pokegirls department, he would know that licking honey directly from Buzzqueen palm, is a major turn on for them.

So it came to no surprise, as when Naruto still stuck his tongue out and slurping on the honey, Lara pulled her hand away, then forced her lips in his.

Muffled moan can be heard from the boy as he felt her best friend wet and sweet tongue entered his mouth, playing and slurping on his own without any restraint, taking his oxygen away within seconds.

Maybe noticed this, Lara breaks the kiss, making Naru immediately take a gasp and filled his lungs again, his breath is hard and ragged.

A glimmer of lust can be seen on the bee queen eyes as she staring on her Naru, finding his state to be totally adorable.

"Free him.. then make sure my chamber's ready, I want to _enjoy_ my time with Naru"

It didn't take long for Naruto to free from his sticky bound, though his dazed eyes stared at his best friend with confusion, because he felt his heart as if burning, and he knew it was something she does.

"L-Lara?.. _ahh_.. m-my heart.. it b-burn"

He didn't know what he felt at the current time, and from his confusion, tears began to gather on his eyes because his heart feels as if burning by something... pleasant.

Pleasant or not though, from the feeling he never felt on his life, the boy can only grip his chest with a red face, looking up to Lara that seems to enjoy the sight, despite small confusion on that compound eyes of her.

In the end, realized that her soon to be mate is tortured instead pleased by her pheromones that she injects to him with honey he drank, Lara sat on her throne and put her Naru on her lap, his head only reaching the lower part of her breast from her height.

"L-lara.. p-please help Naru"

"Ssssh baby, I will make it all better for you"

Decided to please her mate to lessen the effect of her pheromone, Lara four arms began to play with some part of his soft body. One going to the boy butt, kneading it, sometimes pinched it. Another playing with his nipples, rubbing it and pinching it professionally. Another stuck some fingers on the boy's mouth, restraining him from biting his own tongue from over pleasure, as he can only bite it shakily. And her last hand resting on the boy crotch, trailing some touch on his growing tent, though its main reason is so the boy can hugs it tightly for support, which he does with trembling arms.

Too much deep in pleasure, the only thing the boy can do is to keep moaning, muffled cause Lara fingers still stuck on his mouth, his eyes that once filled with kindness, now that kindness gone for some time, changed into dazed eyes. From the boy's lips, some drool trailed down to his chin, along with some tears of pleasure.

" _mnnn.._ ah, l-lara..more, g-give me more"

"with pleasure, my king~"

The boy didn't even notice he muttered that among the muffles moans, but Lara surely did, as she quickly whipped her stinger to the front, where she let her mate see it opened again, honey and white substances can be seen dripping from the hole.

The boy's shivered, but the pleasure is given to him override any feeling he should feel, as he didn't even realize his best friend already lowered his pants and underwear, with her stinger hole hovered hungrily above his male genitalia as if wanting to swallow it.

And it does... as with a loud _squelch_ , it 'eat' the boy penis, sucking on it like crazy... and poor Naruto..can only moaned loudly, so loud if not because of the fingers on his mouth, he's sure gonna hurt his own throat.

" _Mnnnnnn_!"

It was his first time... his first kiss has been taken by Lara, and now she takes his another first time, without any gentleness in any manner.

So, inexperienced he is, the boy can only grip on his friend arm tighter as seconds later... he came.

Wet, slurping noise filled the room as Lara stinger sucked on the boy penis, gulping the sperm like no other, all the while the boy felt as if his strength left him as he can only weakly moan, his friend fingers swirling his tongue and thrusting in and out his mouth, with him can only trying to push it out with his tongue, never realized it gave his friend a lot of pleasure.

With another squelch sound, Lara's stinger released the boy penis from its grip, making him gasped for breath quickly.

"My queen, the preparation is complete"

As if waiting for the two finished, the Killerbreast that ordered just now kneeled before Lara, then saying that with as much as monotone she can muster, though the queen knows better, this one turned on from her and her Naru ministration just now.

Not that it would change anything.

"Good, come Naru, let us become one today"

The boy didn't answer and thinking that he may be still stuck on the haze of pleasure, Lara just let out an amused smile and wrapped all of her arms around the boy, then carried him to her bedroom, one of her arms would gently caressing his silky blonde hairs as she walked.

However, soon she became worried, her Naru is too silent, and she didn't like it at all, more so he already leaned his face to her bosom, thus hide his face from her eyes.

Fortunately, she arrived in her chamber and can see everything is tidy, more so her bed.

Placing her Naru on the bed in question, the bee queen crawled on top of him, and her larger stature would make the boy freaked out if not for him knowing that she won't hurt him in any manner.

"Naru.. look at me, honey"

Kissed the boy's cheek, the queen got his attention as Naruto looked at the large form of his friend, her large wings veiled Naruto attention from anything that is not her.

"..."

He didn't say anything and only stared at his friend with sad eyes, his palms gripped the sheet below him from his sadness.

As for Lara, she honestly mesmerized by him, his soft skin that she wants to touch always, his beautiful eyes that currently glistening from slight tears, his soft lips that she want to claim again and again, and his silky hairs that currently spread on the bed, as if veiled his form away her tainted bed.

She resists the urge to rape him right there, knowing she needs to comfort him first. She's not her previous queen that treat her lovers as simple for sex after all.

plus, her Naru is special in her heart, there's just no way she would do something that would make him more saddened.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong?"

Two pair of arms caressing the boy lithe waist, which didn't give any response. one of Lara's palm cupped his cheek, caressing it with her thumb, sometimes swiped the tears that trailed down.

He's so beautiful.

At first, the boy is irresponsive, but then his arms wrapped around Lara's neck, and the queen almost take him right there if not for the fact he looks at her with that cute angry eyes.

"Stupid..." Pinching his friend cheek, Naruto didn't even surprised she didn't felt anything. But he just keeps going, pinched his friend, again and again, all the while saying "stupid" over and over.

Lara takes it all, knowing her Naru would never upset without any valid reason.

But after several minutes, she becomes bored and decides to kiss her mate, and this kiss is nothing like before, it was gentle and conveyed her feeling for the boy below her, silencing him almost immediately as he drowned in her feeling for him.

Several minutes staying like that, Lara breaks the kiss, and then lovingly smiled at her honey, making him has a small patch of pink on his cheeks, thinking she has a beautiful smile.

"So.." Leaned down again, Lara buried her nose behind her honey ears, sniffing his sweet scent and sometimes licked his earlobe "..would you tell me why you upset honey?"

The boy shivered at her warm breath on his ear, his palm clutched tightly on her skin, and because she's a Pokegirl, she won't get hurt from a simple act, even only get a pleasured jolt from her chosen mate skin contact on her.

"ummm.."

He seems more embarrassed than before, and seeing this, Lara kissed his temple and pulled him closer, buried his face on her large and soft breast.

"Come on.. tell me, I know you're not one that easily upset after all"

Lara remembered the time when she lives with him, the boy is full of kindness, always smiling despite whatever she does, always does his best to heal her, even awake in the middle of the night to change her medicine, despite his obvious tired eyes.

She awake of course, and that's why she didn't have any heart to leave him five days ago. He is.. just that precious to her.

"I-it because... umm Lara make Naru upset"

Hearing his words, Lara stopped sniffing the boy's hairs, then leaned down until they are on same eyes level, her Naru looked away immediately.

"what did I do?"

Seeing her Naru didn't answer her question and only bit his lips, Lara, in the end, sighed, realized what has she done to make him upset... though, he shouldn't upset that much, she knew him pretty well... or.. that stupid trollop has tainted him?

"Naru... you should just say it if you don't want to make love with me... you don't ne-"

"It's.. not that.."

In the middle of the queen words, Naruto suddenly cut her off, getting her attention to him that just looked down.

"Naru like Lara so much... i-if she indeed wants to make love to Naru he w-won't refuse, b-but..." Here, the boy tears began to trail down once again, his palm clutched tightly into the queen skin "..it is N-Naru first time, and Lara does this without a-asking _sobs_ , N-Naru just, don't know what to do w-without preparation"

Sobbing hard, the boy didn't realize that Lara has her eyes wide in an owlish manner, then blinked... blinked... and blinked.

"Honey.." taking the boy's arms and pressed it to the bed gently, Lara third hand forced him looked at her by chin... his blue eyes glistening "..then I ask you now... would you be my mate?"

She actually wanted to ask him another thing just now, which is what he been done with the trollop if he still has his virginity intact. Cause honestly that was one of the reasons she's angry at the trollop half an hour ago. Because she thinks the stupid creature had taken what supposed to be hers.

Simply said, her Naru first time.

But knowing Naru is not one for lying, heat filled the bee queen chest, as her breath began to get ragged, realized she still can have what she wanted. Maybe the stupid trollop is not so stupid after all.

She must know her own place within her Naru's orbit then, which is she can only hold his hand five seconds within a day (It still make Lara filled with sudden bloodlust though).

Anyway, looked down, Lara can see her Naru has so much happiness in that eyes of him from her confession...he must think she would only make love to him to repay his kindness, not because her feeling... oh poor Naru, right there, Lara promised to make him always feeling loved.

"M-mate?... L-Lara want Naru to be h-her mate?"

Smiling gently, the queen of bees nodded and claimed the boy's lips, her four arms wrapped around him possessively and pulled him closer, with him placed both hands on her chest center, eyes seem very happy as he weakly trying to kiss her back.

Lara giggled inwardly, finding her chosen mate soft lips trying it's best to please her, and honestly, she did, but there's another thing that would make her more pleased.

One palm goes to the boy back head, Lara titled her head a bit and thrust her tongue into the boy sweet cavern, swirled and lashed at every part she can reach, with him can only futilely trying to fight with his weak tongue... and from visible twitch and muffled moan that escaped his mouth seconds later, it was easy to guess that he has been lost in the battle.

They would make out for more minutes after that, with the boy can do nothing as his mate ravaged his mouth without even lessened her passion in it. As if wanted to mark his mouth as her private territory.

However, the two still need air as soon, Lara breaks their kiss and drinks on the sight of her mate that has labored breath.

Naruto becomes a bit self-conscious at this, face flushed pink at his soon to be mate hungry stare as he then averted his gaze anywhere but her in a shy manner.

It didn't last long as Lara closed their distance and planted her lips on the boy delicious looking neck, biting it gently.

" _a-aah..mnnnh~_ "

The blonde boy moaned weakly, only to get two fingers into his mouth that began to twirl his tongue skilfully, changing his moans into a muffled pleased sound, as this happens, the queen has been busy marking her mate neck, creating hickeys that soon turn red, which she licked sensually, making her mate shivered in pleasure at her soft tongue on his skin.

One palm still on the boy's lips, a pair of them slowly crept into the boy barebutt from his waist, and when she has reached her destination, she gave him a hard squeeze. Obviously, the boy widens his eyes and squeaked, his face turns into the new shade of red.

"L- _mnn_ -ara.. d-d... _mmh_ "

His words would have finished if not for Lara, amused she is from her mate shy manner dug her fingers deeper into his mouth, not enough to choke him, but enough to make him cannot talk anymore from how full his mouth is.

When her love moaned again, Lara shivered in pleasure, finding her fingers that tightly wrapped by her love cavern vibrated from his moan, and this... is very pleasurable for the queen.

Slowly, the bee queen lowered the boy pants, and because he's too embarrassed, he just averted his gaze, plus the fact he cannot talk with mouth full lead him to let his mate do what she wants.

Inwardly giggled, the bee queen throws the boy pants away, leaving him in a simple white shirt and snow white underwear, his face burned from embarrassment as his hands trying their best to cover his crotch.

And of course, with her last hand, Lara grab his wrists and pushed it above his head, making him looked very delicious to her, more so with his red face.

"ara ara... you shouldn't hide anything from your mate honey~"

Obviously, cannot talk, the boy just averted his gaze once again in a shy manner, his body shuffled as his thighs rubbed each other, as he still trying to hide the growing heat on his groin.

Lara's tempted to tease him again, but knowing he would angry.. or worse passed out from too much embarrassment, she cancelled that thought, then kissed the boy neck again lovingly, pair of her hands that previously taken off the boy pants now crept into the boy shirt, playing with his bare chest, caressing it and pinched his cute nipples.

The boy let out cute muffled moan again, and his eyes closed as his mate began to bit his neck again, giving him jolts of pleasure that make his body can't help but shiver.

"Do you like it, honey?"

Lara gave him a long smooch on his neck after seeing him nods shyly, as she then leaned her own growing lust into her love own, making him turn redder if it possible, feeling her hot vagina.

Wild Pokegirl she is, Lara's already naked.

"Are you ready then?"

This is his first time, Lara reminds herself. She needs to be as gentle as possible no matter how much she wants to fuck him silly. Plus.. this is what she dreamed after knowing him, which is taking his virginity.

Very slowly, the boy nods, as Lara then lowered his underwear and let her groin and his meet in wet sound.

 _shivers_

Both suddenly shivered, for Naruto because his mate heat in _there_ gave him such pleasure, while for Lara because.. anticipation to at last fucked her Naru.

Lara began to move then, going up and down with her mate penis shaft in between her vagina, making the poor boy shivered in pleasure, eyes closed and would have panted if not for the bee queen fingers that still playing with his tongue.

A large amount of honey dripped from Lara vagina seeing her Naru expression, coating his penis in wet, yet warm substance that going to his groin and then his buttock.

mnnn~, how she wants to suck that delicious 'honey' coated mushroom if not for her groin has been impatient for her Naru to go inside.

"Here I come baby~"

Hovered her groin for a bit above her mate genitalia, Lara slammed down... hard.

" _mnnnnh!_ "

Moaned loudly, the blonde boy didn't have any time to adjusted into the feeling as his now fully mate began to humping her groin to his like a piston, making his eyes closed tightly from the feeling of her hot, wet, soft and yet sticky cavern.

As he does this, he never noticed that Lara's fingers are not on his mouth again, and droll freely poured from his opened mouth, though her palm swipes this, along with his cheek in a comforting manner.

"Yes.. yes... that's the expression I want to see from you Naru.. more, moans for me more!"

Taking her Naru legs, the queen of bees wrapped it on her waist, which immediately tightened like what she expected, and knowing the meaning, Lara grinned lustfully and began to fastened her thrusting, liking her husband soundless moans.

" _ah.._ L-lara.. p- _mnnh_ , pl-please.. k-kiss N-naru"

The queen happily obliged, leaned down and gave her husband a kiss full of passion and love as she keeps humped on him, her tongue playing with his in a heated war of dominance, which of course, she won.

The queen of bees didn't hold anything back, despite her mate ask her to be gentle at first, she humped, kissed and caressing his body with passion of love filled girl, doing her best to please her darling, at the same time pleased from seeing her mate pleasured face, his penis inside her cutely twitched, making her shivered more.

The two just keep dancing in the dance as old as humanity itself, their breath labored, but their eyes conveyed their feeling for each other as their lips meeting with each other again, the girl caressing her love cheeks and hairs as this happen, leaving him has a lack of air.

"L-lara.."

From that eyes of him, add the fact his lips trembled in that adorable manner, Lara noticed the hint. So she fastened her hips as the boy tightened his legs on her waist, her smile is gentle and loving.

"Let's do it together, honey"

Leaned down, once again Lara lips meeting with his in a passionate kiss, as the boy shut his eyes tightly.

"Mnnnh!~"

And they come together after that, at the same time moaned into each other mouth in perfect synchronize.

..

...

"Lara.."

Opened his eyes after several minutes, Naruto can see his mate doing the same, as she then smiled beautifully at him, their forehead touching each other.

"I love you Naru"

Lara sees that her mate cutely flushed then, his fanned hairs behind him created an image that makes her mesmerized, his little hands wrapped around her big neck as he then smiled along.

"Naru love Lara too"

Their nose nuzzled gently after that, making the boy giggled cutely that success makes the queen heart fluttered.

There are no words needed after that as the two embraced each other, the boy face resting comfortably in his new girlfriend soft breast, with the queen just lovingly caressing his back head, liking how silky his hairs between her fingers.

Naruto didn't notice it, but his penis actually still inside the queen woman hole, his new girlfriend noticed though, if her happy smile is any indication.

And they keep embracing each other until the male one snored, eyes closed, but happy smile on his face as he snuggled into the woman breast.

* * *

 **Revised: 5/25/2019**


	4. Chapter 4: Journey began!

**Princess: Been saying this since long. Or even if I didn't I just going to say it now. This story is made by me. Princess, and not my brother Zii. The only story he create are [Once Hero Always be Hero].**

 **He's kinda busy at working to continue that story. So sorry if there's no exact time when he will updates new chapter, same like this story of mine. Simply because my beta reader is him.**

 **... Well, just want to say that. Oh, and thank you for everyone suggestion and reviews, you all very help my adorable brother at being better at English. His story may not be continue for a times being. But believe me every suggestion of you all are taken into consideration by my little brother.**

 **I guess that is all.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor like I want it in the first place. Same like Pokegirl. I don't like Sukeba very much, that's why I didn't put him here after all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy your read.**

* * *

"let's do this, dattebayo!" Normal talk

 _'what did you mean dattebanne?'_ Inward thinking

 **"Kneel before me mortal!** " Demon/God-like voice

 _crack!_ Effect sound

Chapter 4: Journey Began!

* * *

It's had been a week since Naruto has been crowned as the 'king' of bees, and while it was a bit awkward to him at first, he in the end just smiled and do what he can to help around, be it to healed the wounded, or sat on his girlfriend lap as she rants about some human that trespassing her territory.

He stopped her with a small shy kiss to her chin at the time, which... led to wild 'ride' for him after his girlfriend carried him to bed as if a woman possessed from a simple kiss.

He didn't understand how his 'monotone' Lara become like this, but honestly.. she's so cute to him, and her possessiveness really warmed his heart. Though she needs to lessen her hatred for his Pokegirl.

Dianna, when he let her out from his Pokeball, oh, how shocked he is at how _big_ she becomes, and she said she has evolved somehow when she still inside the Pokeball.

He knew she lied, it seen from her saddened eyes, but knowing she didn't want to say it to him at the time, the boy just hugged her around the thigh, which is the only part of her he can reach when she stood.

She leaned down, then scooped him into a soft hug, gently kissed him on the forehead, which Naruto returned to her cheek.

For some reason, he felt a dark aura several meters behind him, but feel comforted by his huge Pokegirl, he just becomes comfortable in her embrace.

He never noticed his girlfriend and his Pokegirl glared at each other with so much killing intent that near Buzzbreast began to swayed around as if drunk.

Right now, a boy looks no older than 12 years old looked into his window, deep in his thought while staring into the wide forest, his eyes look sad.

Yes.. he now lived in the palace of bees Pokegirl after taking most of his importance from his 'house' in the middle of the forest he currently stared.

Several meters away from him, a door slightly opened, peeked from it obviously the current queen of bees in this hive, her eyes show how much she worried for her husband at the time.

"honey.."

Whispered that, Lara bit her lips, confused at what she should do. He has been like this since yesterday, and no matter how she asks, he just won't answer her question.

She even asked her 'rival' that sometimes come out from her Pokeball to train, and much to her disappointment, the stupid trollop also didn't know why her trainer seems upset these days.

But it seems luck shine upon her as her husband began to mutter something, and luckily she can hear him by strained her ears slightly.

"...Naru.. don't know anymore, grandma... Naru running away from home after yelled that Naru will be the best trainer to you.. to proof that.. _she_ is wrong.. that Naru didn't need _her_ constant protection.." Here, the boy seems more upset as he touched his neck, and shivered as he felt phantom pleasure given by his girlfriend from yesterday 'activity' "..Naru like in here... and Naru loves Lara so much... but... Naru's dream... how to achieve that now?"

Lara felt warm on her chest when her honey said that he loves her, but now she becomes conflicted, what should she do?.

At one side, she can just cage her Naru in here so he cannot run away. The downside obviously is her Naru love for can goes down.

At another side, she can let him g... what the fuck she saying?... shaking her head furiously, Lara ripped, burned, stomped and then buried that particular plan.

No way she would let her Naru go!.

But what other plans she can think on? oh, of course, she can just abandon this hive for him so she could follow him on his journey, but knowing him, he would be upset by her choice.

"..."

...Getting a sudden new plan, Lara took a big sigh, at the same time resisted the urge to destroy everything on her sight at the plan that crossed just now.

Choose one among Buzzbreasts to be the new queen.

Which mean she needs to let the Buzzbreast fuck her lover, which is her Naru... Fuck it! now way she let fucking weak Buzzbreast do that!.

Growled, Lara didn't realize her lover already stood in front of her, head titled in wonder, then as gently as he could, the boy cupped his girlfriend's cheek.

"Lara.. are you okay?"

Naruto smiled softly at her, breaking the queen from her thought as immediately her eyes locked into her husband kind eyes, and behind that kind eyes, worries for her.

..Like she said... no way she could let some Buzzbreast tainted his smile.

"I am okay honey..." He obviously didn't believe her words, and still worried "..and honey, you know I love you right?"

The boy has small blush on his face, as he then nodded shyly, making Lara wrapped all of her arms around him and pulled him closer into her face, where she began to ravage that lips of his, making the boy trying his best to push her off in an embarrassed manner.

Embarrassed manner which means several seconds later, he wrapped his hands around her neck and began to moaned softly.

..He is such a tsundere sometimes.

Breaking the kiss, Lara stared into her love dazed face, liking the way he trying to glare at her with that cute pout of him.

"Honey, do you want to be a trainer?"

The boy widens his eyes, then looked down in a sad manner, realized that his girlfriend must be heard what he said when he's talking to himself.

"Y-yes.. but!.." Naruto suddenly tightened his hug on the queen neck, and even though it was pretty strong, cannot strangle a queen class pokegirl "...Naru is happy... living in here with Lara, so even though he cannot chase his dream anymore..it didn't matter, cause as long Lara and Dianna is here with Naru... Naru's very happy"

That words is the words heard by Dianna when she's walked in the corner, her body full of sweat from training, but it couldn't lessen the heat that began to appear on her chest.. her master.. is so sweet.

The same is happening to Lara, as she began to kissed the boy face after he said that, making him can only close his eyes shut and crouched his face cutely.

Though his eyes did widen as Lara kissed him on the lips, devouring all of his breath away quickly.

"you're just so sweet baby, maybe I should..." Without any shame, one of Lara's palm slapped the boy butt cheek, making him yelped cutely "...give you reward tonight hmm?~"

Blushed hard, the boy pouted at his girlfriend, making her stop her joke and caressing his butt that she slapped just now, making his pout lessened, though his blush still there, feeling his girlfriend rubbed his butt.

"Anyway, what if I said you could go on a journey?.." Instead of being happy, the boy looks devastated, with tears began to form on his eyes, and noticed it must be because of her wording, Lara cursed "..I'm going to follow you of course honey, wouldn't like for some random pokegirl hitting on you after all"

He calmed down somewhat, and just gripped on his girlfriend soft hairs.

"But.. what about Lara's hive?"

Placing his face on the queen shoulder, he whispered, feeling relaxed after smelling his girlfriend flower scented hairs.

"I will point someone to be in charge while I'm away"

Rubbing the boy back, Lara calmed him down and began to think on how her plan gonna happen, first... she can just point one Killerbreast to be in charge while she's away.

If she's lucky, her hive would be still intact when she's back. And if she didn't, her hive would be already in the palm of another Buzzqueen, with the worst would be destroyed by the rival queen or predator pokegirl.

She honestly cannot care about the Buzzbreast.

The Killerbreast though... they're pretty useful.

"Naru.. would you mind if we bring the Killerbreast too?"

The boy tilted his head, looking at his girlfriend with a cute confused face, which ended with him got another aggressive kiss from his girlfriend.

He's just irresistible.

"S-stop it Lara.."

His girlfriend calmed down her lust at her husband words, though her nose still nuzzled on his cheek, sniffing it softly.

"umm.. just now, why Lara wanted to bring the Killerbreast?"

Cheeks flushed pink slightly, the boy let his palm gently caressing his girlfriend cheek, which she leaned into like some dog.

Naruto found her very cute at the moment.

"They cannot be caught by any trainer, because their loyalty would lay with me, so that means they won't need any Pokeball. Naru could use them to be your bodyguards, flying transportation, even simple chores"

One by one, Lara listed 'Killerbreast' functions, fingers counted. Though suddenly, Naruto little palm wrapped around her finger in question, face look conflicted.

"Lara.. you know we cannot treat them like that.."

Took a big sigh, Lara realized that she must have been too tense, enough to make her darker thoughts coming out. It was such fortunate her honey has a pure heart to counter it.

"I am sorry baby, guess I'm too tense.." Rubbing her nose into her husband cheek, Lara gave him a smile of regret, only for the boy to kissed her lightly on the nose, cheeks turned pink.

"I-it's okay!... Naru understand why Lara's sad and tense, so Lara doesn't need to be sorry"

In the end, after they become comfortable and Lara is less tense, the two talked about their plan to start the journey, in the middle of the conversation, Dianna comes and placed her master on her lap, which he happily bounced on... it seems she has learned **self soften** ability after evolving.

And Lara... let just said she'd become livid and from it, sometimes said out loud her darker thought.

Naruto keeps forgiving her, a smile on his face, and for that alone, Lara's felt grateful... though she promised to herself she would rip that smug smirk from the stupid trollop face... someday.

Stood in the balcony, Naruto faced his mate with a cute blush on his face, on his right palm is a familiar device called Pokeball.

As for Lara, she has a smile on her face that simply said 'go on', despite tired looking eyes from her yesterday 'works' to make her hive stay safe when she's away. Behind the queen, two twin Killerbreast that Naruto remembered as the one kidnapped him several days ago stood with professional expression.

He may not notice it before, but now he realized both of them has purple colored hairs, with one Killerbreast has her bangs covered her left eye, while the other is opposite, covering her right eye. They also aren't nude anymore. And using a black and yellow one-piece t-shirt and mini skirt for both top and bottom with long black socks that reach their middle thigs, and lastly they used simple yellow and black shoes.

Well, it's not like he hated them, not when one of them being very gentle with him when carried him and at least trying what she can to comfort him when he's distraught.

"It's okay honey, just throw it at me so I can rest inside"

Lara said with a loud yawn, eyes as if would collapse soon. And seeing this, the boy nodded softly.

"Mnnn... okay, Lara rest well m'kay?... N-Naru love you"

And with that, the blonde throws his device, sucking his girlfriend into it with a red beam. The queen last expression is that of pure happiness and bliss, very consent to rest with her mate love confession as the one led her to dreamland.

 _click_

There's no resistance in any shape, as soon the ball hit the ground, it clicked, showed the success capture, and Naruto, cradled the ball immediately, and after kissed it, clipped it beside Dianna ball.

"So... umm"

Shuffled nervously, the boy glanced at his new 'ball-less' members, feeling shy to asked one of them to carry him to his hut.

Fortunately, the one with bangs over her right eye kneeled before him and as gently as she could, wrapped her hands around him and pulled him close to her chest, buried his face into her sweet-scented breast, making the poor boy has an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Please let me be the one carry you, your majesty"

"O-o-okay, and t-thank you for helping me"

Shuffled his face against the soft breast for a bit, the boy successfully looked up and thanked the bee girl with a small shy smile of gratitude, which she returned, albeit very small.

"It is within my duty to make you stay safe, so you don't need to thanks me your majesty... and please stay in your position, your majesty"

After that, the bee girl in question forced back her king face into her breast. making the boy's face turn redder, and 'not' noticed this, she carried him, winked at her fellow Killerbreast, making the girl shaking her head.

Killerbreast are Buzzqueen lovers, and that means her mate is their lovers too, her friend just advanced too fast though (in her opinion), it was such a surprise their king is such a gentle soul and didn't mind such advance.

...Maybe she should top up her game too?

Taking a very _huge_ bag and slung it into her shoulder, the Killerbreast flinched a bit from the weight and took a glance at her partner, seeing her has amused smirk on her lips.

...yeah.. she must top up her game to get into her new lover heart too, at least to wipe that smirk from her partner face, no matter how beautiful she is when does that.

-Timeskip (At Naruto house)-

Something... felt different.

That was the first thing crossed the boy mind as he stared at the house he used for several months before he lived in his girlfriend palace.

He doesn't know what different, but he knew it felt too lonely, more so when an image of him watered the trees alone crossed his mind.

'...'

Shaking himself out from his own mind, the boy glanced at his back, where he can see his bodyguards stood like statues, though eyes ever active to sense anything/anyone that can harm their queen mate.

There won't be anyone that would harm him in this field, but they didn't know about that, and their thought alone make him felt grateful.

"umm, Naru knows you two have visited last time for.. umm.. that.." To kidnap him, which actually make him thankful, because he wouldn't have Lara as a girlfriend without them doing it "..but still, please treat it as your own and just be comfortable as Naru preparing for his journey"

When both nodded, the boy smiled lightly and run to his house, preparing anything he deems important, all the while hummed beautiful tunes.

It's sad really... the boy thinks inwardly. He's been lived in this hut for months already and when he thought he would never get any Pokegirls because of his incompetence, he decided to just live his life in peace, tending to his plants and read any books he has.

And just as he does just that, fate mocked him by led Lara to him, wounded. His promise to her led him to his meeting with Dianna, and these.. gave him two strong Pokegirls on spades.

Oh, who he is kidding, they both said they become very strong because of him training them.

And yeah, he trained Lara after all of her wound in her _body_ has been healed, and let just said, despite all of his words to Dianna to not push herself so hard, Lara is far more hardworking than the giant girl.

Add the fact there's this burst of black energy when she didn't have any stamina to keep going, and after that burst, she stood like no others and continued her training like crazy.

Chuckles at the memories, the boy felt lone tear trailed down from his right eye.

Oh... he can't hold it in the end.

He had told his Pokegirls and bodyguards that he won't start his journey from Sinnoh, because he just can't suppress the shudder every time he thought of possible meeting with _her_.

She would lock him up, then protect him like crazy, and that... is not what he wanted.

Never he would let anyone protect him like that anymore, that he can promise in the name of his beloved katana.

Taking out a long wooden box from below his bed, the boy slowly opened it and looked at the blade inside with determined eyes.

"Lonely.."

It was the name of this katana, a name he gave after he gets the katana at his 9 years old birthday, and it's pretty much only a spur of the moment that he gave it that particular name.

It has it's own full name though.

He's not that strong, he knew it himself, no matter how much technique he has in his repertoire, he won't defeat any pokegirl soon.

But at least he's strong enough to defeat human thugs.

His katana, if one could say.. is beautiful. The sheath is white in color, with soft blue tears shaped marks trailed till the edge, and coiled it, is a golden dragon, head rested in one of the tear marks.

The handle is all white in color, with dragon head at the edge, and it looked as if roared to the holder, which is him, to 'remind' him.

As for the blade itself...

Shaking himself from his own thought, the boy quickly fastened the katana on his left waist and continued his preparation.

He would miss this little house of his.

-Time skip (after preparation are complete)-

Sighed, Naruto stood in front of his house, bag slung on his shoulders and his old katana fastened on his waist, getting some stares from his bodyguards behind him.

He wouldn't lie.. not like he can.. he would miss the time he lived here.

But he had taken a decision, which was to fulfill his dream and become the greatest trainer out there. _She_ can try to stop him of course, but by the time she realizes what will he do, the boy hoped he already in Kanto, fighting gyms.

And if he didn't... well... hope for the best? maybe try to defeat whoever _she_ send?.

That sound good enough.

Turned around, the boy smiled brightly at his bodyguards, filled with nothing but excitement he felt at the time.

"Let us go, to Kanto!"

His bodyguards followed suit by smiling at him, then nodded together and followed their king steps.

As he walks, Naruto reminiscing all the time he advent into these part of the forest, searching for foods, running away from feral Pokegirls, even mistaking some Pokegirls as a tree, which he takes fruits from.

He ran away again.

Inwardly giggled, the boy remembers how he meets with Lara.. with Dianna and the Slutton that wanted to eat him.

Oh... What happens with her? he wondered.

Oh well, maybe sone trainer took her as pokemon. Thinking like that, the boy let out a soft, kind smile.

Happy ending for everyone.

-Scene change (Unknown place)-

In a room filled with nothing but darkness, steel gray eyes snapped open.

"Regret... cut it"

 _shiiinnks... boom!_

With a dangerous flash of white, the sound of something hard being cut can be heard.. as it then falls with a loud sound of boom.

Another pair of eyes then opened, this time predator yellow in colors, and the owner of this eyes growled.

"Something bothers you, mistress?"

Steely gray meets yellow in a simple stare, and the yellow... submit and looked down, with the gray then looked at the rooftop, thinking.

"He's coming out... find him, and bring him back to me"

"Yes mistress"

Bowed submissively, the yellow eyes then blurred and gone, simply from speed alone. Though the owner of gray eyes didn't seem so surprised... nor she seems to care as she then looked into the roof again.

"Where are you going... you should know the world is dangerous for you..." Smiles would visible in this person's face, if not for the darkness "...but it's okay... I will protect you from anything, with.. or without your consent.. and someday, you would realize my love for you.. is purest out there, and you, can't help but embrace me"

Small, but beautiful giggles then can be heard, and slowly but surely, it turned into loud laugh full of possessiveness.

-Back at Naruto (Dawn)-

Suddenly, Naruto shivered as if cold water has been splashed onto his person, and he then looking around, as if frantically searching for whatever that makes him like that.

He didn't found anything that can warrant such feeling, but despite that, his heart kept clenched, as if warned him for something coming into his way. Not one to ignore his own instinct, the boy stopped on his walk and looked up, calculated the time at the moment, behind him, his bodyguards did not question him and just kept silent.. though also looked up just like their king, curious at what makes him look up.

They see nothing except sky that began to get orange color and sun that began to get downward.

Despite not knowing just what their king looking for, the two Killerbreasts in the end just looked around, protecting their king if there's any threat nearby. That was their job after all, and not sightseeing something as simple as a cloudless sky.

As for the boy himself, he bit his bottom lips when he sees that the sky began to darken.

He should rest.. he knew it, but his instinct told him to keep going, to run away as fast as he can from this place. And knowing it can only mean one thing... he does it.

Taking something from his bag quickly, the boy dug and dug through everything, and soon he found what he wanted.

A map, and without wasting any breath the boy opened it, his eyes searching his exact location and calculated how far he is from his destination, the harbor city.

Canalave city.

It's.. not that far if he's being honest, but his gut feeling told him it's also not that far too for _her_ , or anyone _she_ sends for him

Unconsciously letting out a sad mewl, the boy is rather surprised as he suddenly felt that he's being hugged by two people from both sides, left and right respectively.

"Your majesty, did something bother you?"

The boy bit his bottom lips once again as he looked up toward his right, where visage of Killerbreasts with bangs covered her left eye can be seen looked at him with monotone, yet hidden worry within her eyes.

God.. he really needs to give them names to differentiate them from each other.

"Naru... need.."

Looked down from another nervousness to ask a favor, the boy got no time as the gentle Killerbreasts at his left side gently guided his face toward her own, where she then can smile softly at him.

"Please do not be nervous your Majesty, we are nothing but your vassals and lovers, your wish is our command"

Naruto did not relaxed, even become much more nervous with a red face. Lara already told him that to the Killerbreasts, he is their lover from the fact he is her mate alone. However, it was the one that made him much more nervous.

After all, he cannot treat someone as his lovers, yet slaves at the same time... that just... morally wrong. And asking them as a lover is a big shy button for him too because honestly, he didn't know them that long enough.

All of this thought break, however, when Killerbreast on his left after seeing his distressed state decide to lean down and gave him a kiss full of nothing but passion, her two arms encircled his back and trailed a hungry knead on his cloth-covered skin, giving the boy goosebumps.

The Killerbreast on his right, feeling left out glared at her twin for a second, but then leaned down to and trailed kisses unto her king delicious looking neck, her own arms encircled the blonde stomach and after going under his shirt, she trailed her own touch unto his soft and delicate skin.

They mashed him in between, their body keeps pushing into each other, entrapping their king in their tall, yet soft bodies, all the while the boy can only let out a dazed moan at their action.

This happens for several minutes, with the boy trying as hard as he can to get free, which only led to the Killerbreast tongue probed his mouth more, weakened his struggles and make his eyes more half-lidded, moaned weakly.

Slowly, the kiss broke, leaving a trail of saliva between the two unconnected lips. Naruto at this point already has a red face from shyness, but much to the Killerbreasts hidden happiness, no sadness in his eyes anymore.

"G-geez, y-you two... N-Naru didn't e-even prepared"

The two just silent, but given their most comforting smiles toward their king, which he returned with his gentle one.

Knowing what they both waiting, Naruto took a sigh before he has serious eyes... which would be intimidating if not because of his tiny stature and cute face.

The two Killerbreasts know better than saying it directly toward their king face though, there's just no way they want to felt the end of his 'pinching rage'.

"Naru felt as if something is coming toward him.. so we should hurry our step toward Canalave city!"

The two didn't know why their king saying that, but like they said previously. His words are their command, so it comes to no surprise as the KillerbreastS that usually carried the boy wrapped her limbs around him and began to carry him like usual.

The reaction is obvious. Naruto got a slight blush on his face, and the other Killerbreast glared hard at her twin.

"Hold still your majesty, and please do not move around"

With that as her last words, after sensing her lord nodded on her breast, she took off, followed her is -still look annoyed- twin sister of her. Their destination... is locked!.

It takes almost an hour, despite the two Killerbreasts had flown as fast as they can.

And stood in front of the city entrance, Naruto can see the gate clearly. Written on top of it is literal greet for anyone that decide to enter the city.

' _Canalave city.. the port city_ '

The boy looked around the city in wonder, as this is the first time he ever comes here.

The city is beautiful, canal in the middle of them where he can see some fishermen waiting for fish to take their baits.

The house is not that many, surprising knowing this city can be used as tourists attractions, with the beach and all.

However, knowing he come here not for sightseeing, the boy entered the city and made a beeline to where he can ask for a ship schedule. All the while, people that noticed him began to murmur, their eyes glanced at two Killerbreasts behind him.

"..hey, isn't that Killerbreasts?"

"Yeah, I believe it is..."

Sighed, Naruto stops trying to hear what the people are talking about, also a bit relieved none badmouthing his... lovers. He knew Killerbreasts are rather rare and very much sought by many trainers, so there's a chance some trainers would demand him for salvage battle.

He himself didn't know what kind of battle is that until Dianna explained to him what is it.

And let just said, he is horrified at the thought of giving away his pokegirl to someone. He loves his Pokegirls, both Lara and Dianna that there's just no way he would accept salvage battle.

It takes more than half an hour, but after asking people around, the blonde boy, in the end, arrived at the port, which he can see already has people lined.

It's not a short line too. If he can take a guess, he needs to wait for at least 4-5 hours before his turn would be called. Bit his bottom lips, the boy ignored people murmur as once again they noticed his two Killerbreasts.

He cannot do anything except stood in line like the other, he knew this... but.. but..

It was at this exact moment that a teen with black hairs walked toward him, his eyes are green in color and currently staring at the two Killerbreasts with an excited gleam.

"Hey, kid..." Stood in front of Naruto, the teen smirk smugly while holding a Pokeball "...my name is Arga, and I demand a pokegirl battle from you, and if I win, these two would follow me as my collection"

Naruto doesn't seem to hear him though, as he just keeps thinking, a cute frown etched on his face. And noticed this, the teen called Arga got a quick twitching eyebrow.

He is obviously annoyed by the one he called as 'kid'.

Unfortunately for him though, before he can talk, one of the KillerbreastS poised her blade at him, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Your Majesty is currently thinking, shut your mouth peasant"

"P-peasant.."

While he indeed a bit unnerved at the Killerbreasts sudden move, Arga can't help but become angrier at the blonde kid that innocently tapped his chin, it is seen from his glare.

Fortunately for him, after five minutes passed, the other Killerbreast leaned down toward her king and whispered something.

*Your Majesty, someone has challenged you to a battle"

Snapped back into the real world, the boy blinked cutely and glanced to one of his Killerbreasts bodyguards, and after digesting what she said just now looked at Argo, that at this point already fuming.

Honestly didn't notice the black haired is fuming, mostly because half of his brain still thinking, Naruto just do what he always does, which is to smiles kindly toward anyone he meets, and that's what he does when he looked at Arga.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Naru's name is Naruto..aaand, what did you say again?"

The boy seen truly smiled in a guilty manner, but Argo didn't seem to care, as with a snarl he threw his Pokeball.

And what come out from it... is familiar black and yellow furred Slutton which immediately snarled at Naruto after having small wide eyes.

"Ah! it's you, Naru's so glad you found a trainer to take care of you kindly after our meeting!"

Pure happiness can be seen in the boy orbs, as the Slutton taken aback slightly and tuned down her snarling.

Naruto isn't lying too, as he can see the vicious pokegirl now look healthier, her teeth shining white unlike the yellow color when he meets her in the forest and her fur looks soft, unlike the previously thick and rough.

"Okay! that mean Naru gonna get serious too!"

Unclipped one Pokeball from his waist, the boy's eyes showed enticing happiness as he tucked some hairs behind his hairs, and with such gracefulness, he threw his Pokeball, and Dianna coming out from it, eyes serious and stood into her full height after noticed her situation.

Most people got slack-jawed when they see her for some reason which Naruto didn't know.

The Slutton though, snarled viciously, her claws coming out and ready to rip the giant trollop that she knew as her previous enemy in the forest.

Also realized who's the Slutton is, Dianna wasted no time to grab on her claymore and holding it with one arm, as it's little size compared to her now 13 feet height pretty much made it possible.

'... _The kid.. is an airhead_ '

Unlike the other three, Arga didn't seem excited, it is seen from how he slapped his own forehead with a deadpanned look.

The boy, after all, accepted the battle, where he didn't even hear the prizes his enemy wanted from him.

Oh well, the boy giant trollop while very beautiful, didn't have much muscle mass which her species known for, while his Slutton is highly trained. it's a win for him.

"Slutton, slash!"

With impressive speed, the wolf girl dashed, her right claw glowed brightly and eyes ever locked to her enemy.

Dianna posture seems lazy, despite her eyes told otherwise. She believed her master, and that's why she saved as much energy she can before he gave her order at the time.

"Dianna harden!"

A flash of gray coming out from the giant trollop for a sec, though nothing seems changed except some part of her skin now glistening like a polished stone.

Honestly, Naruto a bit disappointed because this guy he fights seem inexperienced. After all, who use normal move when fighting against rock type?.

And it seems the teen still believe on his win if that smirk Naruto can see if any indication, making the blonde inwardly rolled his eyes.

 _Clang!_

And like a dull sword hitting a hardened rock, the Slutton claw bounced when it hit Dianna rock hard skin.

"Tackle and bite!"

However, it seems the teen has a decent mind, as with his order the Slutton used the momentum from the bounce to tackled the giant and bite her shoulder.

Arga plan had been simple, his pokegirl with lithe figure would tackle the giant, hugging her neck and while this happens to keep biting. And with giant trollop usually having stiff movement, it would take time before the giant can get free from his pokegirl grip, and if it becomes close, he would just order his pokegirl to let free and use agility, then stalking and waiting for another right moment.

It was his plan against giant pokegirl.

However, it comes to his surprise as before his pokegirl can grab on the giant, without her trainer order, the giant has grabbed his pokegirl by the head, then slammed her down to the ground, making his newest pokegirl grunted from pain.

"Mega.. punch"

The boy didn't seem surprised at his pokegirl move without his order, as if it was his plan from the beginning as he then ordered, followed by him closed one of his eyes cutely, at the same time Dianna free fist covered by bright white light.

 _Boom!_

The punch night true, as it impacted with the wolf girl stomach, making her opened her eyes wide and coughed up bill and saliva.

And seeing this... such powerful punch, Arga's too, opened his eyes wide, knowing the punch just now pretty much critical damage.

 _Beep!_

And not strong enough to take such damage, the wolf pokegirl slumped, her eyes swirled, which mean she has been defeated. The sound of beeping can be heard at this time from Arga, making him tch-ed and pulled back his pokegirl with a red beam, And seeing this, Naruto can't help but curious and titled his head.

What's that?

He has no time to think that much as Arga stepped forward until he stood in front of his blonde enemy, a hand rested in the pocket and showing a calm demeanor despite his lose seconds ago.

"Here, choose one between them"

Blinked owlishly, Naruto pretty much letting out a dumb 'huh?' when he could see his enemy hold a five minimized Pokeball, which if the boy can guess is his pokegirl.

"w-what?..." Arga slapped his forehead here, looking at the boy with something akin to deadpan. This kid... truly didn't know the battle just now is salvage battle it seems.

"Kid... don't you know the battle just now is salvage battle, I did say if I win your Killerbreasts would be mine"

The boy only got more confused, as he never heard something like that from the teen he faced seconds ago.

And seeing this kid face, Arga guessed as much, as he then pocketing his Pokeballs back with a tired groan. It's his fault for demanding battle without asking someone to be the referee after all.

"Okay, if you don't wanna to take my pokegirl, how about a normal prize, money?"

The teen taking out some red device and opened it then, and after typing something in it, looked at Naruto boredly.

Naruto just chuckled nervously, at the same time scratched his cheek in the same nervous manner, making Arga curious. He got his answer then...

"Well... umm, Naru didn't have Pokedex yet, hehe..." Most female there cooed at the boy nervous laugh and cute demeanor, though Arga only gained another twitched eyebrow.

He loses... against someone without even Pokedex? which basically mean, he loses against someone who's not even trainer yet!?.

Easily too nonetheless!.

"Your majesty, we should take a line now before the ticket..." Not long before the Killerbreast said that many groans can be heard from lining people, and it because the tickets stopped sold. "...That's what I mean"

Arga thought it was kinda funny, but when he glanced at the blonde kid he faced previously, he can see the kid turned pale, even his body shaking in fear.

"Kid.." Knowing the kid reaction can only mean he needs to cross the sea, Arga poked his shoulder, getting the blonde attention "...Here, for you"

He needs to pay for losing, and if he cannot pay with money, he can just pay it with something the kid truly needed, and at the moment it is a ticket for the ship.

So when the kid turned his attention to him, Arga grabbed his tiny hand and placed a silver-colored ticket in the opened palm, getting another dumb 'huh?' from the boy.

"You need a ticket, I gave you a ticket... now go!"

He didn't mean to be harsh to a kid, but he can see the kid in question is truly scared, so much that he can only tremble and saying 'huh?' and knowing it gonna take a time for someone to snap back from that kind of state, Arga turned his attention into the kid worried looking giant trollop and Killerbreasts.

"Take him to the ship... he won't snap back until tomorrow if I can guess"

The three pokegirl nodded grimly, as the giant trollop gently began to carry her master and run to the ship, followed by two Killerbreasts, on the way got many questioned stare from trainers and human alike.

Several minutes passed and the four-figure cannot be seen anymore, Arga turned his attention to an 'innocent' looking dark alley, eyes narrowed.

"You know, I still kinda pissed for losing against a kid that's not even trainer yet, so please if you would be kind enough to be my punching bag..." Holding a Pokeball, this time obviously very strong as powerful aura can be felt simply when Arga holding it, his eyes never leave the 'innocent' looking dark alley.

Several seconds passed, yellow predatory eyes snapped open and glared at smirking Arga.

" _humaaaaaan_!"

The voice is a bit distorted, though only make Arga smile become much wider. And with a powerful throw, he called his trusted partner.

"Battle ready, Arc!"

-Within the ship to Kanto (Bedroom B2)-

On the bed, Naruto can be seen shivering, eyes darted toward anywhere his eyes can reach, showing his current fragile state.

Dianna can be seen at the side of the bed, holding her master with her large two arms, her thumb sometimes ever gently wiped the boy tear-filled eyes.

"D-Dianna... N-Naru scared"

With a soft hiccup, the twelve years old boy wrapped his hands around his first pokegirl large neck, crying into her shoulder, all the while Dianna just rubbed her master back lovingly, his waist till feet pretty much swallowed by the giant soft and pillow alike breast.

She has done several self soften move while she's running to here.

"It's alright master, the ship has sailed, no one can chase us now"

Naruto sob decreased by some margin, but it still there, as Dianna gently broke their hug, and when her master looks at her with that pitiful teary eyes, in a surprising loving manner, Dianna's lips kissed her master nose and lips from the size difference alone.

And not even resisting, the boy used his hand to hug her head, though only reaching halfway. It didn't stop Dianna from feeling happiness though, as, with palm on her master's back, Dianna large tongue swiped on his whole face.

It's sad how she can't be tamed like her rival Lara because of her too much different between size compared to her master. However, it didn't mean she cannot get tamed, it just... a bit difficult, simply because it was as if adult fucking a kid that only reached their waist. And as gently, Dianna large tongue began to swipe on the boy right ear, making him blushed profoundly.

"Master..." Whispered that lovingly toward her blonde master, Dianna's chest become warm when she takes notice of him shivering "...I want you"

The boy shivering again, and after placed him at the edge of the bed, Dianna slowly taking off all of his clothes, with him can only have a redder face as this happen.

Ever gently, Dianna lips trailed down from the boy's ears toward his pearly white neck and lovingly bit it, which, because of her size pretty much make her mouth 'bit' him from neck toward upper arm. making the boy let out a soft mewl, his free arm wrapped tightly around the giant neck.

"mnnn~"

Pleased when she heard this, Dianna began to suck on her master neck, and with her large lips, it gave the boy different pleasure if compared with his Lara soft and smaller lips.

It felt as if Dianna currently tasting him before she would eat him. Her large lips sucking his skin, biting it ever gently and lashing her moist large tongue on his defenseless skin.

The boy can only shiver while feeling this, and within minutes, he already had a labored breath, his whole left shoulder is red from Dianna rapid sexual ministration.

Once again, Dianna lowered her kiss and sucking, ever gently toward her master chest, with him can only do nothing except clutched her cheeks gently, his flushed face leaned toward the giant girl eyes, giving her small kisses on the temple, which make Dianna pleased, the giant own hands secured behind the boy back, pulling him closer into her mouth.

Soft moan once again accompanied her ministration, as Naruto eyes fluttered shut, his face buried into his giant pokegirl upper nose, where some bangs can be seen, making the boy can only inhale her enchanting grape scent. His toes curled from the pleasures he felt.

Dianna's lips are soft, Naruto concluded. It may not as soft as Lara's own totally soft and moist. Dianna's has this slightly rough part on her lips that each time caressing his skin, he can do nothing except shivered in pleasure, same like her tongue, it's rough and 'sandy', just like a cat tongue would. And this roughness, made Naruto felt as if being molested by her.

It was rather funny to him. Lara with her roughness when they both doing sex for some reason didn't make Naruto felt as if being violated, only loved to the highest degree, yet here Dianna has done nothing except being gentle toward him and he felt as if being molested by her.

But w-well, they both loved him, thus Naruto decides he would never care for something so trivial as long his Pokegirls loved him.

"Mnnh!~"

Naruto let out a loud muffled moan into Dianna bangs as he felt her other large palm decided to give his butt a squeeze, a gentle one. Gentle or not though, the boy's face turns into a new shade of red from embarrassment.

Dianna found herself become wetter from her master beautiful moan, and because of this, her mouth becomes much more active at sucking on his delicious nipple, her palm never stop from squeezing her master butt, which leads to him unconsciously pressed his groin toward her lower jaw.

The giant smirked when she had felt 'that' part of her master already stood, and it even already on the right heat, giving her a shiver when she felt the tip poking her on the throat.

Gripped some of her hairs behind her, Dianna makes them fall forward from her shoulders, also passing her master shoulders thus tickling his back and butt.

Her hairs are long after all, it even possible for them to be used to completely cocoon her master.

Nor that she wanted to do that, not now.

From Dianna hairs that successfully tickling his sensitive skin, Naruto found himself gasped, though it covered when once again Dianna kissed him in the lips and forced her tongue into his mouth.

From its size, the boy found his mouth full from the moisty appendage, even his own tongue can do nothing except twitching below his Pokegirl's own.

It didn't deter Dianna from moving her tongue around, as she began to taste her master sweet cavern despite his very muffled moan. Her hand that previously behind her master back goes to her own breast. Then lifted it and place it on the boy lap, literally swallowed his penis... and all the way from shoulders to thighs.

"khnn~"

Letting out a full muffled sound, the boy tried to move his arms, only to find it also swallowed by his pokegirl large breast.

It was very pleasant, he thought. Dianna's breast is so soft, so much more even if compared with the softest pillow he ever felt. There's no resistance or whatever in its movement, as despite it supposedly opened in the center because they did encompass his shoulders, surprisingly they hadn't and just as tight encompasses his penis.

Hugging her master with both hands, Dianna made sure her arms also make her breast 'hugging' him tighter, and she had felt very pleased when it did, making her master moaned more into her mouth, giving her a jolt of pleasure.

Breaking the kiss with a trail of saliva between them, Dianna placed both of her palms at the respective side of her breast, then moving it up and down.

Her master eyes fluttered shut as She does this, and feeling pleased with the fact she pleasuring him, Dianna smiled widely and keep going.

The sound of something 'boing boing' happen each time Dianna's breast bounced from Naruto's thighs, followed by the sound of the boy ragged breath.

"Mnnh... D-Dianna, N-Naru is close.."

Hearing that, the giant become much more frantic at making her breast going up and down, her master sandwiched in between.

"Yes.. give me... give it to me master!"

It didn't take long before the blonde boy comes inside his giant pokegirl breast embrace, coating the lower part with warm seed. Dianna shivered, feeling this.

Her own breath began to get labored, Dianna is pleased when she can see her master is not out from it yet, though he did slightly winded.

Several minutes later, Naruto recovered. Making Dianna smiled widely.

For an hour, within the room, the sound that can be heard is only the sound of oddly feminine individual moaning for 'Dianna'.


	5. Chapter 5: Rival!

Chapter 5: Rival!

"Lara, **tri stinger**!"

"Tigress, dodge!"

On the ship deck, Naruto can be seen having a tiny smile on his face, in front of him is his Buzzqueen girlfriend, Lara. 

Currently, he's battling a girl that using a tigress. And it was obvious that the girl is in the losing side if her furrowed eyebrow is any indication. 

Hearing her trainer order, Lara dash toward her enemy with a buzzing sound. Her glowing stinger points its end toward the tigress.

Obviously noticed this, the tigress narrowed her eyes and sidestepped from the way of attack, successfully dodged the attack with hair length. Although she's winced when her wound that stacked from the battle pained her.

"Spin!"

Lara just does that, spinning so fast that her stinger whipped the tigress and send the tiger girl tumbling several meters away, holding her chest in pain. 

"grrrr"

Although growled for a bit, the tiger girl, in the end, cannot endure the pain. Her head falls to the floor and titled, eyes swirling. 

"Regina Tigress cannot continue the battle, the winner is Naruto!"

After counted until three, the referee yelled. And with that, all the spectators cheers.

"woooooooow! you see that!?" 

"Only one pokemon against six!"

Naruto ignores all of this as he ran toward his girlfriend and give her a hug. A smile on his face. 

"Are you okay, Lara?"

Hearing worry inside her trainer tone, Lara returns the smile and hug her love toward her chest, her tone filled with nothing but love for her trainer. 

"Of course honey, there's no one can defeat us as long we together"

Naruto letting out giggle hearing this, then kissed his pokegirl in the edge of her lips in a grateful manner. 

"Of course, please rest well Lara"

With a red beam, Naruto sends his pokegirl back toward her Pokeball, then began to walk toward his former enemy. His steps filled with confidence.

The two meet in the middle then, giving each other disarming smile.

"That was a good battle, I am a bit ashamed that I lose against one pokegirl only, but I see it is my own overconfident that create my own defeat, I see why the other lose against you now"

Stretching their hands, the two trainers shook each other hands to symbolize no hard feeling between them after the battle.

Naruto returned the smile given. But surprisingly did not say anything else.

However, it seems this fact didn't surprise his former enemy much, as she just letting out an amused laugh. 

"You know, you're making yourself cuter by talking within battle only" 

Naruto didn't seem to care, as he just gives a small smile at the girl and released his hold on her hand, which she does the same. Seconds later, two identical KillerbreastS appear at the side of the blonde, left and right respectively. 

Again, his former enemy didn't seem to surprise. After all, it's been a week since the ship has sailed, and with so much trainer within, there's no surprise that battles royale between each other happened.

...And this boy in front of her easily the strongest trainer within the ship.

It started with some stupid trainer noticed the boy, at that time training his Buzzqueen and giant trollop with two Killerbreasts guarding him. And feeling overconfident, the stupid trainer demanded a battle against the blonde. 

...It's never a battle in the end.

The blonde giant trollop is the only one he used, and her alone defeated the stupid trainer pokegirl one by one with ease.

Rumour then started about the strong trainer that never seek battles, every day just training his pokegirl.

And with that kind of rumor, trainers within the ship is the one that began seeking him, and each battle makes the rumor much hot, simply because Naruto never used more than one pokegirl.

"Let's go, Yin, Yun"

Back to the real world, Naruto has turned around, whispering that so gently that only his bodyguards can hear his voice.

The Killerbreasts nodded, then following their king toward wherever he wants. All around, people give way for him, eyes filled with awe. 

As for Naruto himself, inwardly he only wanted to shut his eyes tightly. Away from all of these attentions given to him... He doesn't like it.

They put him in the altar, then stepped away and began to kneel at it.

He doesn't like this kind of attention, never like it. They put to much hope and expectation on his shoulders, burdening him. They treat him as if he is above them.

He just wants... to be normal. 

Opening the door to his bed, leaving his bodyguards to stand in the entrance of his room, Naruto then closed it and leaned his back toward it, eyes closed tiredly.

He wanted attention... he wanted to be loved for who he is, not to be above everyone where they began to exalted him.

All he ever wanted, is to be normal.

Sliding his back into the door, Naruto soon finds himself sit with eyes looking up. 

Soon, he would arrive in Kanto and become an official trainer and can battle gyms for badges. And if he has all of them, he could challenge next Indigo plateau tournament and win to gain the right to challenge Indigo plateau elite four. 

And... if he wins, he would be the next champion of Indigo Plateau. 

Maybe it was his childish mind, maybe it was his pride, or maybe it was his paranoid... but the only question that rang on his mind is...

...Will be there someone that can challenge him?

xxxxxxx (Break) xxxxxxx

-Later (Vermilion city)-

The ship arrived, and Naruto coming out from it with his bodyguards in tow. His eyes wander around the peaceful looking city.

If he wants to be honest, Naruto liked this city atmosphere very much. the air is only slightly tainted, and the cool air just makes this city more pleasant for him. Unlike where he coming from.

Shaking his head, Naruto eyes locked toward a building with a blue roof. 

Pokemarket

He knew Kanto geography, but a map would be very helpful if he ever finds himself lost. So knowing what he needs next, the boy waste no time to run to Pokemarket, two Killerbreasts following closely. 

_Ding!_

Naruto stepped inside when the automatic door opened by itself, and he immediately looking for what he needs at the nearest shelf. 

"Your majesty, what are you looking for in here?"

Glanced to his back for a bit, the boy can see his two Killerbreasts leaned their face forward and read what he opened from his shoulders. The one in left is the one that asked. 

"Naru's looking for a detailed map of Kanto"

Become much more curious, two Killerbreasts blinked and leaned their cheeks to their king more to gain more reading access. With Naruto himself gain a soft smile as he felt his cheeks rubbed by his two bodyguards own. 

"See this?..." Naruto pointed at one part of a plain looking map, specifically in between of cerulean city and Lavender city "...in this map, there's is nothing here"

Folded the map in his hands, the boy then takes out another map and unfold it, then point at the same place, getting some wide eyes from two Killerbreasts.

"As Yin and Yun can see, there's Poketech in here, a prestigious school for trainer or trainer wanna be in Kanto"

Yin and Yun nodded here, although they let out small giggles when they realize their king pretty much calling some trainers in these Poketech as 'trainer wannabe'. 

The boy pouting at the two in an adorable manner, but in the end, choose to let out small harrumph and continue to look at the map on his hands. Seeing this, the two in question gave him twin kiss on both cheeks and smiled when pink hue covered their king face. 

Not like he is wrong, after seeing his display of power in the ship, Yin and Yun realized that their king taking this 'trainer' as a serious thing, unlike some human they had seen. 

"Then why don't you choose this map, your Majesty?" 

Now that they realize, instead of taking the detailed map, he just keeps looking around, opening and closing any map scroll he finds. 

Heard another question from his bodyguard, Naruto gave them a light smile and opened the next map.

"It because Naru doesn't need a too detailed map of course.. what he need it detailed, yet plain map so it's easy to read... like this"

The boy ended with a smile as he then showed the two the map on his hands.

The map is detailed of course, with all place still got symbols for themselves and name, but unlike the previous map that shows so much detail, this one only held the necessaries, thus making it easy to read. 

Two Killerbreasts nods in understanding as they followed their king to the counter. Ignoring the counter girl surprised eyes on them. It's not like she can become a threat to them. 

Quickly suppress her own surprise at seeing some boy walking in with twin uncommon pokegirl species, the waitress smiled politely at him.

"Is that all you need to buy?"

..

With a quick procedure, Naruto paid for the map and walked out from Pokemarket. At the time his face still deep into the map, planning to go to pallet town, where pokegirl Kanto professor lives in. The city in question is west of this Vermillion city. 

It's not that far honestly, he just needs to cover some ground if he wants to go straight instead of taking a turn, and when he arrives in Viridian he could just go south from there and reach Pallet safely. 

Joy filled smile slowly crept into his face.

Usually, even using shortcut would take a week of walk or so before he can reach Viridian, then another two days before he can reach Pallet from there. But... Who said he's going to walk?.

Several minutes later, Naruto and his bodyguards arrived at the outside of the city and walking north, and once he thinks it's safe, the blonde looking at his two 'lovers' with a face that now pretty much easily readable by the two. 

So Yin (the one with right bangs) stepped forward and began to caress her king cheek gently. Making him blushed at fast rates.

"Give us your order, your majesty"

Yun stepped forward, then does the same like her sibling, only for the other cheek, her smile is warm. Returned by her king.

"Please escort Naru to Pallet town!"

The boy said with a beautiful smile on his face and soft blush on his cheeks. And Yin, hearing this gently wrap her arms around him, then holding him by thighs, his blushing face on the middle of her clothed bosom, making him flustered. Still not used to being carried like this.

Yun looks livid at this, wanting to be the one carrying her adorable king. But seeing her king already become comfortable and clutching his palm on her twin shirt cutely, Yun sighed and relented, her wing began to buzz, ready to take off. 

As for Yin, a smug smile can be seen on her lips once she noticed her sister reaction. But forced to break herself from it as her king mixed berry scent hit her nostril, relaxing her from any bad thought. 

And seeing that her sister already flapping her wings, she followed suit, and take off.

-Unknown place-

"...You failed me"

Within the dark room, two pairs of eyes can be seen. One grey and another is predatory yellow in color. And currently, the yellow one lowering in a defeated manner, filled with nothing but guilt for her mistress. 

"I am sorry mistress, it is totally my fault for being so weak to be delayed by a mere trainer with seven badges... Please punish me as you see fit" 

She didn't even try to defend herself by saying she's only delayed for a minute, cause she knew, the result is all that matter, and it was obvious she is failed at bringing the one her mistress want here. 

Thus she just knelt there, waiting for her punishment.

... The _mistress_ just silent for a minute, and in the end took a glance toward the window, specifically the way where her target went.

Rage filled her glowing grey orbs, at the same time katana on her waist pulsing with power.

"What about the trainer that delay you?.."

"He's on hospital my mistress, I made sure he didn't have any fatal injury, but I do made sure he would be in the world of pain for **several** months"

The yellow-eyed person ended with a sadistic hiss, pleased at her own handiwork. And it seems her mistress is same as she nodded and sat in her chair, fingers interlocking in front of her face. 

"Good... As for your punishment, from now on I tasked you to break through Kanto net defense and track anything that _he_ does there, cause if he wants freedom... I give him that, and once _he_ knows how dark this world is, I will take him back and shower him with all my love... Fufufufu~" 

"Y-yes, my mistress. I will not disappoint you"

Happy for not getting real punishment, the yellow-eyed person smiled and with the last bow toward her mistress, she's gone, as if never there in the first place.

-Pallet town-

"Woah... It's so beautiful" 

In the air, still carried by his bodyguard/lover Naruto look down toward the city where well-known pokemon professor lives. 

The city is so beautiful. True there's no big building, nor there are a large park or something like that. But the touch of nature here just feels natural to the blonde that he can't help but liking it. 

A soft smile appears on his face as he gently tightened his arms around Yun's neck. Freedom is very sweet now that he can enjoy everything without fear of _her_ tracking his movement.

His happiness lasts even until he reaches the ground, directly in front of the building where professor Oak lives. Although his body began to twitch from nervousness. 

Suddenly, the door toward the building opened, and from it a girl coming out. Her emotionless ruby colored eyes immediately locked with Naruto calm blue own. Besides the girl, a lithe pokegirl with short yellow hairs, rodent yellow ears coming out from the top of her head, black tips on the end can be seen. 

This pokegirl... Naruto can't help but know no ordinary people can make a mess with this one. She just felt that powerful to him.

Naruto and the girl with pokegirl just keep staring at each other for more than five minutes, tension basically can be felt around them, so tight that it probably can be cut with a knife. 

None of them said anything, and soon with an agitated face, the yellow pokegirl tugged on her trainer sleeve, making her emotionless eyes glanced at her pokegirl.

"...?"

Her face didn't convey anything, but Naruto can see the red-eyed girl has slightly raised eyebrow... No, it's _a very_ slight raised eyebrow.

Though it seems her pokegirl understand her nonetheless, then tilt her head. 

"Let's go red, we need to cover the ground until we reach Viridian city. We need to get professor packet, remember?" 

The red-eyed girl nodded slowly here, and with a last look toward Naruto, she then walks away. 

"...Your majesty, are you alright?"

Deep in a trance-like state, Naruto just keeps staring at the girl back. That's it, until Yun cupped his cheek with her palm, breaking his thought from the powerful trainer that he's sure same age, maybe one year older than him. 

But still... She's very strong. 

Happy smile appears on the boy's face as he then focused into Yun, his face as if glowing from happiness alone. 

"Kanto is the beest!~"

Neither Yun or Yin know what their king means, but think he's just so adorable smiling like that, they gain a soft blush on their cheeks and slightly dazed eyes. Then they nodded softly, as if hypnotized. 

_Cough cough_

Hearing someone clearing their throat, Naruto becomes startled and turn around. 

In front of him, a tall aged man can be seen, with eyes seem wise and hairs pretty much all gray. His attire consisted of white lab attire which usually used bt professor.

And at the moment, this man staring at Naruto with a gentle smile. 

"Excuse me, my name is Samuel Oak, and you can call me professor Oak..." Here the boy's mouth turns into 'o' shape, noticed by the professor as he chuckled "... Yes, and I wonder what you're coming here for" 

"Naru want to be an official trainer!" 

Digesting the boy words, Oak silently took a glance behind the blonde and can see two pretty strong looking Killerbreasts stood in guard. Another glance toward the boy's waist, he can see two Pokeball secured. 

' _For the love of Moan, four pokegirl... And he's younger than red too'  
_

And he dares to bet the two on his waist is stronger than the twin Killerbreasts. 

"Of course... How much your age again young man?..." 

"Naru is twelve!"

".. Yes yes, as long you are twelve or older, I don't see any problem with you being a trainer, come inside"

Led by the aged professor inside, Naruto practically glowing, happiness can be seen obviously on his face. And seen this, Oak let out small amused chuckles.

".. Anyway, how long have you become a trainer young man?" 

Oak tried to make small talk as they walk, and Naruto happily complied to answer the professor question, behind him his twin bodyguards just keep silent and watching around for any threat for their Queen mate.

"A week professor!"

Impossible, that was Oak first thought once he heard the young boy answered. But sensing the boy did not lie, Oak decides to just repeat his own analysis on the young boy. 

The Killerbreasts seem very protective toward the boy, but he didn't seem to have another Pokeball except the two on his waist, so there's a probability that these two are only Pokegirls that's tasked by someone to watch over him. 

But something feels wrong... 

When Oak took a glance at the boy's face, for some reason the boy just reminded him of Red, full of untapped potential, despite the obvious opposite attitude.

However, in the end, the professor just smiled. 

' _If my hunch is right, this boy is the one that will give challenge for Red'_

And he's happy for it, knowing the girl emotionless streak would become worse unless she found the one that can challenge her. Her mother already worried as she is, and Oak honestly didn't want Delia depressed when her daughter distancing herself from her from a simple, yet deadly problem.

...

...

"Here we are young man..." Oak said once they arrived on the private office of his, in the middle of the room is a desk with three Pokeballs on top of it, though the boy didn't seem to focus on the device, but the room itself, which has many strange machines around "... However, before you can get your starter and Pokedex, you need to fill this page first for your Pokedex data" 

Didn't really mind about the boy wandering eyes, Oak held a paper to the blonde boy, taking his attention away from the magnificent room, and once he digested what the professor said, he excitedly takes the paper and began to read through everything. 

It was just a normal question, like full name, the place and time of birth, name of parents, and if not having any, guardian, etc.

"Un, Naru will finish this quick!"

Taking a seat on one of a vacant chair, Naruto began to fill the paper with his answers, all the while his twin lovers stood behind him, leaning their face toward his shoulders to read his answers, rather interested to know their king better. 

And feeling their soft cheeks on his, left and right respectively, soft hue of pink soon cover Naruto's cheeks, though he just tries his best to focus on his task. 

Away from him, professor Oak looking on. The affectionate gesture between the three proofed his mind that the Killerbreasts indeed is the boy own. Knowing their species is not one that affectionate toward someone who is not their Queen or trainer. 

Though soon he just began to typing on his PC, not so curious anymore.

"Prof, Naru's done!"

Several minutes later, Naruto had finished and excitedly held the paper for the prof, which he took with a kind smile and began to read it.

 _Cough cough!_

Reading the boy full name though, Oak coughed in surprise and glanced at the boy in question with wide eyes, with him only smiling oh so innocently.

"... Just one question, why someone with your stature begins your journey from Kanto and not Sinnoh?" 

Oak didn't want to sound so rude, but his question indeed pretty much would be asked by anyone if they know just who is the boy.

And maybe knowing this, Naruto shifted his body uncomfortably and began to twirl his hair in a nervous manner, at the same time biting his bottom lips gently. 

This gesture is very seductive in nature, or at least for Yin and Yun. Seen from how they suddenly gain massive blush on their face.

Even Oak can't help but agree that the boy indeed can seduce almost any pokegirl with that look of his.

Didn't seem to notice his bodyguards reaction, Naruto soon calmed down and answer the question.

"Naru... Just want to adventure without people knowing him" 

It was a half-truth. And noticed this, Oak did not push other question for the boy as he just began to type all Naruto data in his paper into the boy would be Pokedex. After all, there's no rule that stated that well-known family members need to start from their region first.

It is still suggested though, and some older people that stuck in tradition indeed frowned such a thing like _straying_ members.

Oak is not one of these old coots obviously, as he just keeps reading and typing the boy data. Soon ended in his Pokegirls party list. 

"My boy, you have strong pokegirl team for someone who just becomes a trainer a week ago" 

Oak said once he typed Naruto current party into his Pokedex. A Buzzqueen and giant Trollop, it's no wonder two Killerbreasts following him now. He's basically their king because he has a Buzzqueen on his party.

Naruto smiled bashfully here, not expecting praise from the well-known professor, though he is still happy for it. 

Muttering a shy "thanks" Naruto then just waiting for the professor.

"Anyway, why don't you try to choose your starter now? it will take me some minutes to fill your Pokedex with data" 

Naruto suddenly looked nervous here, and quickly notice this, professor Oak stop typing for a bit and gave a questioning glance toward the boy.

"What's the matter?"

"Uuuuh, can I decide to not taking any starter professor?"

"Of course, but why?"

Oak seems surprised again here, his eyes held some hint of intrigue, wanting to know the boy reason for not taking any starter. 

Here Naruto smiles kindly toward the professor.

"Well, you see. Naru want his pokegirl to treat each other like family, so Naru has decided that he only will take pokegirl that he knows well before he catches them, not the other way around" 

Which mean he won't take any pokegirl, then get to know her like other trainers. 

He wants to know the pokegirl first before he can safely decide whether she can join his party or not. And of course, he will not force any of them.

Hearing the boy answer, Oak smiled, happy that the boy takes being trainer seriously, unlike other kid on his age. Though maybe it's just in blood, his family after all well known for being affectionate with their pokegirl and did not catch them for being a mere collection.

Red is also like this, and instead choose any of the three Pokegirls, she takes the friend she has since long times ago and the one she meets week prior to her being an official trainer. How she got a Charmadra is still a mystery even to him though. 

He did not dwell on his thought for long as he outwardly smiled kindly at the young boy and continue on typing his Pokedex. 

_Ding_

It didn't take long for the Pokedex to complete as Oak then gave the red and black device toward the boy, making Naruto eyes glowed excitedly and held the device as if it was the most precious thing in the world. 

Oak eyes held the amusement he felt at this sight, though he then cleared his throat, getting Naruto's attention.

"Now, as you may know, Pokedex is basically a license for any official trainer, so don't lose it..." Naruto nodded here, as Oak continue "... Now for features, this device has three key feature. First is a feature to scan the pokegirl you may see on your journey, it also downloads the data into your library once you scan any species of pokegirl, making you can read the data without scanning pokegirl next time you want to read the saved data"

The boy takes several seconds to digest the knowledge, despite knowing it already. And once he's sure he remembers it, he nodded at prof to continue. 

"... Second, obviously is money management. Because people can become a trainer at twelve or above it, this feature implemented to make sure no trainer ever get an economy problem, they can win money by winning battles, betting, selling new data about pokegirl to their professor, or taking a quest from civilian that in need of trainer assistance" 

This was new for Naruto, though he remembers that his grandma did rent some trainer once a week to clean their large house. 

Soon he nodded, understand. And the professor continues. 

"The last one is called vital sensory. This feature makes you can observe you pokegirl tired level in battle, and when your pokegirl that officially in your party reach their limit and cannot fight anymore, the Pokedex will let out a beeping sound, signaling your lose in that round" 

Naruto mouth turns into 'o' shaped here, realized that the last trainer he fought on Sinnoh indeed had his Pokedex beeped when he defeats his Slutton. 

This was the best feature for the boy, knowing with this he can know when his pokegirl cannot continue on their training anymore.

He wants to know what the Pokedex will show when Lara got her mysterious black aura that magically fills her stamina. 

In thanks, Naruto lightly bowed at the prof and give him small smile with closed eyes.

"Thank you, professor, I will make sure to guard this Pokedex" 

"Hahaha, you don't need to do such a thing..." Oak said with a small laugh "... It is your license, and while I don't expect it to lost soon, accidents can happen. If that ever happens just call me, I'll make the new one, though it would take several days, unlike the first time" 

It is also suggested for any trainer to immediately to call their professor as soon as their Pokedex is lost, but Oak doesn't think the boy is that oblivious about league system, So he didn't say it.

"Un, if you say so professor," Naruto said with a small nod, feeling thankful. 

Oak glance at the clock and got wide eyes. 

"Oh, look at the time, I'm sorry but I need to do something. I hope you got a nice adventure in Kanto young Naruto, just call me if you ever have any question"

The professor said kindly for the last time, and once Naruto returns it with a thankful nod, Oak walked away to his back yards, Leaving Naruto with his two bodyguards.

... Slowly, the blonde boy began to shake, his eyes shadowed by his hairs.

"Y..." Yin and Yun seeing their king strange state looked on, not knowing what should they do because they don't know what happens to him "... Yeeees!, Naru is an official trainer nooooow~!" 

But it seems they didn't need to do anything as their king turn around and give them adorable tight hugs, which they return with fervor, his whole body basically sparkling from his happiness. 

The three-way hugs last for mere three seconds, as Yun just can't hold herself, seeing her lover so adorable like this and force her mouth into his, then inserting her tongue inside which began to play with his own.

Yin following suit by kissing her king cheeks and licking his earlobe, her hands roaming his lithe body, giving him pleasant goosebump and shivers.

" _Mnn... pwaah~_ "

From the sudden _attack_ on his person, Naruto face turns red and tried to break free. And just like what happened with Lara, none of the Killerbreasts let him do that as they just increase their vigor at molesting their lover. And soon the boy can only let out a mix between a moan and mewl into Yun's mouth. 

Her tongue gently, yet professionally playing with his, and Naruto felt a pleasant feeling from this. His mind dazed from the two-way attack from the bee girls. 

...They made out for some more minutes after that, then walk away from the place, with Naruto shyly hoping that no one knows what they did just now.

XXX XXX (Break) XXX XXX

-Route 1-

Naruto really wants to stay in the Pallet city more, but his excitement for the long-awaited adventure really make him can't stay for long. His legs just did not agree to such a thing.

So here he was, standing in the middle of Pallet town and Route 1, ready to take his first step.

However, just as he wants to take the step in question... The girl with red eyes stood in front of him. 

' _w-where did she come from!?'_

Is the thought shared by Yin and Yun, but quickly, they poised their arm blade to the girl in a scissor manner, at the same time defensive manner for their king. 

For some reason, their king still calms despite the sudden appearance of the ruby-eyed girl. Even smiled kindly at her. 

The girl is same, she just calms despite twin blades that can stab into her throat at the sudden notice. Though... Rodent pokegirl that the Killerbreasts twin know as Peekabu beside the girl glared hard on them.

They want to laugh, for such a tiny and common pokegirl dare to glare at them, it was just funny to them. However... they can't. Yin and Yun's pupils suddenly dilated, their breath ragged and sweat poured hard from their face from their instinct that _scream_ at them that this pokegirl is dangerous... drop dead _**dangerous**_.

Their queen... No, this one is _far_ more dangerous than their queen.

' _J-just what p-pokegirl is this!?'_

Peekabu? Who would believe that kind of crap?.

 _Thud_

At the same time, Yin and Yun dropped into their knees, such fear filled their face.

The remaining three just silent, though Naruto sends a quick worry filled eyes to the two, then back to the red-eyed girl that now held small curiosity within that ruby orbs of hers. 

"... Name?"

At first, Naruto confused, but after he pointed at himself and the girl give a nod, he smiled happily. 

"Naru's name is Naruto, nice to meetcha!~ what's your name?" He asks back with such a cheery attitude. 

Knowing his twin bodyguards is okay and only got scared from the yellow pokegirl killing intent, Naruto still as polite as he can toward the girl, and by extension, her pokegirl. 

Just now, as much as he wants to defend his 'lovers?' he knew it was them that at fault for suddenly poised their blade, despite the mysterious girl sudden appearance.

After all, what sin one do by appearing, as sudden it is? 

Hearing Naruto question, the mysterious girl at first tilt her head. The small part of her eyes covered by her red cap that has a white Pokeball logo on front.

"... I am... Red" Her voice is small and very monotone. But Naruto didn't seem to mind it as his smile just got wider. It was pretty cute to him. 

Silent soon encompass the two, with the two in question didn't seem to mind and just keep their staring contest, one with a kind smile and the other with soul piercing blank stare. 

One Peekabu did mind though as she tugged her trainer sleeve with an annoyed face. 

"Red, quickly say what you want to this guy. We need to arrive in Viridian city as quickly as we can you know?" 

At first Red just silent, but then give out very small nods and take a Pokeball from her waist, which she shows to the boy that intrigue her. 

"I... Challenge... Battle" Her eyes narrowed ever slightly, but for some reason, it was enough to give her very serious aura. Her eyes glowing ever slightly. 

Naruto blinked... and then blinked again. Even Red Peekabu widens her eyes in shock, never expect such a thing. Sure her trainer love to battle and pretty much will sought all the trouble she can cause for it. But never... Ever she's the one challenging people around.

And what's more, it was against a new trainer that just got his Pokedex not awhile ago.

Peekabu didn't have any time to think other things as the blonde boy that interest her trainer also pick a Pokeball from his waist, showing it toward Red with eyes filled with happiness. 

... Happiness that for some reason is familiar to her.

At the same time, two trainers throw their ball toward each other which meet in the middle and make them explode with red light.

At Red side, a lizard-like pokegirl come out, she has deep red scales cover her whole body instead of human skin, though a bit lighter on stomach and breasts area, her eyes are light blue and her hairs as black as the night. Behind her, tail as tall as herself whipping around the air, its tips doused with powerful looking bluish red fire. And once she appears, she immediately let out a light growl while readying her claws.

Naruto pointed his Pokedex to the pokegirl.

 _ **[CHARAMANDA, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokégirl**_ _ ****_

 _ **Type: Near-Human (Reptile Animorph)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Element: Fire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Frequency: Uncommon to Rare**_

 _ **one of the most stable and easily tamed fire-types throughout the world. They don't need any special precautions before a taming, unlike their evolutions. They are reptilian, having scales rather than skin like a human, which is rather sensitive to temperature drops and water.]  
**_

Naruto let out small 'oooh' here, then focus back into the battle. On his side, Dianna stood with a serious looking face, her palm gripped into her sword tightly. 

"Dianna! Harden!"

Wordlessly, Dianna just does that. Her skin glistens for the smallest second. 

"... Claw"

It was Charmanda turn as with surprising speed, the lizard pokegirl dashed with claw coated with metallic shine. 

"Spin and cut!"

A bit surprised at metal claw, Naruto order that to his pokegirl, which Dianna complied. The claw missed by hair length... 

"... Flamethrower" However, Dianna powerful blade stopped by the Charamanda another claw that also glowing with metallic shine, and within that time, the dragon looks alike pokegirl roared. 

"Raaaaaaaaa!"

Red crimson fire spewed from the lizard maw, burning Dianna completely from head to toe. And despite fire aren't supposedly damage rock type effectively, the giant found herself hissed from the burning pain and tried as hard as she can to pull her blade from her opponent grip.

"Pull back and gut punch!"

Knowing his pokegirl are stronger than her enemy in strength, but also know that it will take time before Dianna can pull her sword, Naruto refused to let his pokegirl take on the attack if he can help it. 

Dianna complied immediately, pulling back quickly and strike as quick.

"Grrr!"

Charamanda staggered a bit, her flamethrower stopped and she let her enemy weapon dropped from her grip... Or at least, what the left of it. 

The sword is nothing except a lump of liquefied iron now. 

Dianna winced a bit, now just realize her skin already turn red and cracked a bit in some places.

This sight did not dwell right for Naruto as his eyes suddenly turn cold, just like Red's own, except he is icy blue in color. And seeing this, the smallest hint of smiles can be seen on Red lips, her Peekabu turn her head away. 

... To think, there's another like her trainer.

"... Flamethrower"

"Stone meld Di.."

This time, when the burst of powerful flame goes straight into Dianna, Naruto quickly ordered her, and just like that... The giant's gone.

"Ancient power..."

She comes out from below the Charamanda, uppercutting the fire pokegirl with fist shine bright. And despite it was an effective move, Red's pokegirl did not seem to get any damage and just snapped her maw down, intend to bite the fist that dare strike her. 

"Gut punch.." With another fist glowing, Dianna jab into her enemy stomach, and the impact force the pokegirl to keep opening her maw to cough the pain. 

"...Dragon tail"

"Catch with focused harden..."

Charamanda tail glows ominous red and lashed right into the giant head, though with palm glowing hard silver, Dianna catches it almost easily. And without waiting for any order, she throws the lizard into the ground, forcing her to cough another bile. 

"... Flamethrower" Like a blazing inferno, the burst of flame explode from the lizard pokegirl, its full impact truly hit the giant full force. 

"Bear with it and take down!"

Naruto said with a small hint of hesitant. Whether Dianna notices this or not though, she didn't seem to mind as she just dashed into the downing pokegirl, giving her a full impact of her large body and weight. 

_Boom!_

The dust settles, and when it cleared, everyone can see both pokegirl already down and both trainers has their Pokedex blaring with a beeping sound. 

Closing their eyes, Naruto and Red send back their pokegirl into their Pokeball. Naruto ends it with a small kiss to the ball while Red with small "thank you..." then strapped the ball on their special belt. 

There's no handshakes or something like that. Once Red strap her Pokeball, she turns around and walks away, followed by her Peekabu. Behind her, Naruto stares right into her back.

For some reason, he knew the girl smiled just now at him. And he's too, despite the draw, can't help but let out a small, happy smile. 

' _Such power... Red, huh?'_

' _Naru... I... Remember'  
_

First battle: Red vs Naru, Draw!

One thing they both know, they need to train their pokegirl... More and more until they can pass each other. 

Naruto's Pokegirls

Name: Dianna

Species: Giant Trollop (Ground/Rock)

Moves Known: Harden, Gut punch, Bronze fist, Ancient power, Stone meld, Spincut (with blade)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name : Lara

Species : Buzzqueen HUNTER (Bug/Poison/Dark/Magic)

Moves known : TriSting, Double sting, Rapid sting, Musk, Bitch Slap, Back hand, Sonic break, Honey, Sweet honey, Royal Honey, Syrup, Dark Goggles, Dark Blade MKII, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Light Drain, Sketch, Absorb, Energy Blade, Power bolt, Teleport, Heal, Sleep Powder, Drain, Ingest.


	6. Chapter 6: New Friend

**Zeph: Sorry sorry. But my name is Zii... or Zeph. I don't really mind other way.**

 _ **princess come and hugs Zii tightly**_

 **Princess: He is my cute lil brother! Talk bad to him and I'll make sure to but-**

 ** _Zeph cover princess mouth_**

 **Zeph: ONEECHAN NO BAD WORDS!**

 ** _Princess kissed his palm and hugs him tightly to her chest_**

 **Princess: Okay okay... anyway, he is my lil brother. Also the owner of this fanfic account, tho this story is mine. What did we going to say again?**

 ** _ponder for a bit_**

 **Oh yeah, I'm sorry for taking so much time to update this story. As some of you know. My brother is beta reader for this let just said.. he kinda have problem when doing his job by reading this chapter.**

 **And please no one talk bad to him, he is getting better at doing this kind of thing**

 **anyway, enjoy and review review if you want**

* * *

"let's do this, dattebayo!" Normal talk

 _'what did you mean dattebanne?'_ Inward thinking

 **"Kneel before me mortal!** " Demon/God-like voice

 _crack!_ Effect sound

* * *

Chapter 6, New friend

XXX XXX (Start) XXX XXX

 _Beep Beep_

"M'kay, that's enough Dianna!"

With that, Dianna falls to her knees, sweating and panting hard. Large, blade-shaped rock fall along with loud _thud_ when the giant did not hold it anymore.

Nearby, Naruto also sweating, some hairs stuck into his forehead because of this. Though he didn't seem that winded and just sheathed his katana back, then walk toward his giant pokegirl that cannot continue to train anymore after he grabs a bottle of water.

"Here..." Naruto said softly as he offers the water for Dianna, which she took with gusto and down like crazy as if haven't drink for years.

"... Dianna doesn't need to force Dianna self you know?"

For reaction, Dianna just took a small glance toward Lara that training several meters away from her with her underlings. Small, annoying growl then coming out from the giant throat from the fact that the bee queen didn't even look winded at all, despite the large weight that strapped into her _supposedly_ sensitive and 'frail' wings.

One fist on the ground, Dianna tried to stand again so she can continue her training.

Alas, her body demands her to stay in the ground as with small grunt of pain, her knees greet the cold ground once again.

"Ufufufufu~..."

Weak it is, Dianna still can hear that light... mocking laugh that the bee queen let out at her situation. Her trainer didn't hear it though as he just wraps his arms around the falling giant neck, and tenderly placed it on his lap.

"..."

The laugh has gone just like that, and turn into silent killing intent that Dianna returned with a smug smile. And the smile did not go away despite the killing intent can practically kill by this time.

"Don't push Dianna body again for today, Naru won't let Dianna do that"

Kindly and gently, the boy tiny palms caress the giant cheek, which she leaned into with concent smile, totally ignore the background killing intent.

"Grrrrr"

Not far away, Lara eyes already red from the rage she felt at the giant, but knowing there's nothing she could do when her darling is around, she just buries the rage she felt. Her attention then goes back into her two Killerbreasts that she remember said about how they feel weak for losing against Peekabu killing intent alone.

"You **two**..." Yin and Yun shiver here, unconsciously also closing their distance to comfort each other "... How pathetic of you two to lose against a _Peekabu_ now, and she did nothing except looking at you"

The twins just looked down in a shameful manner, feeling guilty knowing their incompetence when they're supposed to guard their king.

Here, Lara's body let out some dark energy for a sec, and with that, her smirk turns almost murderously, her wings spread as if a predator that ready to pounce on her prey.

Said prey just widen their eyes and let out fear filled buzz, then take off as fast as they can.

"Good~..." Licked her lips almost sensually, Lara predatory eyes locked onto her underling that's to her weak enough to _almost_ make her love in danger "... I **won't hold back then** "

And with that, the queen dashed along with velocity that dwarfed the Killerbreasts twin, despite the large weight on her wings.

Not far away, Naruto watches onto this sight and smiled softly.

"Mnnn, Lara seems excited today~"

And he looks honestly happy at this, didn't know the exact reason why his girlfriend chasing her own underling, and just chalk it up as they training together as a family.

Dianna knows better though, and from the small sweat that trailed from her forehead, it was obvious that she's rather scared to find out what will happen if she got alone time with Lara once again.

 _Shivers_

Even now, she can felt the phantom pain from the pummeling the queen does on her when she's only a trollop.

... Maybe it was a bad idea to make the queen agitated after all.

XXX XXX (Break) XXX XXX

Walking through route 1 with his bodyguards in tow, Naruto has a deep in thought look on his face. His fingers tapping his chin in a cute manner.

Honestly, he didn't know what's wrong with Dianna and Lara. They're like water and oil, and despite he said to the professor that he wants his Pokegirls to treat each other like a family, he knew that Dianna and Lara are far from such thing like family.

... They're more like territorial pokegirl that want to do nothing except to beat up each other.

Nor like he knows he is the _territory_ that both Pokegirls want.

Behind him, the twin Killerbreasts glanced at each other, curious about what their king thinking about right now. Their clothes and hairs scuffled up.

"Ah!"

Fist meeting palm, Naruto eyes sparkles with happiness. He knows how to make his two Pokegirls to at least like each other presence!

"Naru's going to find a new friend for them!"

Yeah, if he can find one that both like, slowly they would get closer to each other from the catalyst that is the new pokegirl.

Maybe he should name the new one as 'catalyst'?

... Knuckles bopped the side of his head cutely, Naruto force that thought out from his head. After all, Pokegirls do have their own name. And that means he cannot just like that giving a new name to them.

But where he can find pokegirl that want _him_ as a trainer?

Letting out cute mewl, Naruto makes his bodyguards have slitted eyes of lust for a sec, though it was soon suppressed by their will. Not wanting to molest their king in the middle of the road.

As for Naruto, he is happy that he finds the way to reconcile his Pokegirls. Though suddenly, he feels the shift in the air around him, and quickly he ducked. Fortunately missed the claw that just now want to grab his shoulders.

Quickly turn back, Naruto can see three murder crows that have their eyes on his person.

"Yin, Yun. Hive sword!"

 _Clank!_

Surprising even the Killerbreast, two of the three crows blocked the sword swing from the bodyguards with their claws, that for some reason can clash against steel.

Naruto widens his eyes here. But didn't have any times to think as he's forced to dodge another claw, this time intends to grab his arm.

Feeling slightly annoyed, Naruto hand goes into the grip of his katana and stand with left feet in front in quick draw stance.

"... Cut it, Regret"

When the crow soars toward him once again, Naruto quickly does a very quick upward slash, and with the silver flash before Naruto sheathed back his katana, the crow already cut into half easily, the boy has his eyes closed in serenity.

And just like that, the 'corpse' gone magically. Same like the two that faced against Yin and Yun. And they both quickly stood beside their king once again, face look curious.

..

...

"What just happen?"

Yun voiced her thought, curious about the event just now. And because of her question, Naruto opened his eyes and look as confused as she is.

"Naru aren't sure, but Naru know that we can't continue on this path, lets circle it!"

Look pumped, the boy didn't hold any negativity on his voice despite attacked just now. And his smile, soon makes the twin stop think on it as they then smile along with their king.

On the way, none of the three realize far behind them, a pair of violet eyes looking at them in fear. More specifically at Naruto form.

"I-it hurt... That slash just now... Is dangerous"

Holding their stomach in pain, the owner of this eyes soon coughed bile and blood onto the ground, their eyes held more fear at this.

"E-even my real body g-got damaged... That human... N-no, he's a monster, I better tell leader about this"

Large wings as black as night spread from this person back, and after they are sure that their body is good enough to take off, they soar high as quickly as they can, away from that... Monster.

XXX XXX (Break) XXX XXX

-At another place-

Same violet eyes stare with wide eyes full of terror. In front of this person, a mysterious girl with red eyes just stood calmly, but around her, many corpses of crows can be seen smoking, as if burned to death.

Besides the girl, a Peekabu stood in all four, powerful electrical current dance around her form.

"M-monster..."

The person with violet eyes muttered with fear filled tone, then fall to their buttock, fortunately completely missed the high voltage thunder that intent to char them to death.

 _Bzzzzt! Boom!_

The forest behind them isn't so fortunate, as the powerful thunder simply tore every tree and burned through even boulders, then ended it with a small explosion that creates a crater, its diameter around two meters.

A smell of urine can be smelt as the person with violet eyes peed from fear alone, and this, seems to make the girl with red eyes and her Peekabu nose twitched in distaste.

"Disgusting... So weak, and yet you dare to attack us..."

Peekabu said ominously, all the while slowly walking to the terrified pokegirl that dare to attack her and her trainer.

Pathetic tears then poured hard from the violet-eyed person, knowing what this monster going to do to them.

"M-mercy.."

"Then... _**Talk**_ "

Red eyes are the only sight this person see before everything turn dark for them.

_XXX XXX (Break) XXX XXX_

-Back with Naruto-

The sun already set, and the sky painted with the beautiful color of orange, making Naruto that seeing this smiles happily.

He really loves the nature in Kanto!~

Soon though, he scratched his head and looked at Yin and Yun with an adorable curious look.

The girls gave him a lingering kiss on each cheek for his cuteness, making the boy has a bashful expression on his face.

"Ummm, Naru thinks we should camp here now, what did Yun and Yin think?"

It was rare for a trainer to ask their pokegirl for opinion, more so the underlings of their pokegirl. So with nods toward each other, the twin Killerbreasts embrace their king from each side, their chest area feels warm.

Not expecting this, the boy has his cheek turn redder. But gently embrace the two back as much as he can with his little hands.

"I think we should do that, your majesty"

"Me too, my shoulders already in too much pain"

Yun gently said and Yin complained about the large bag that she carried without stop. Naruto lightly giggles at this, then smiles softly at Yin, making the girl can't help but returned that beautiful smile of his.

"M'kay... Na- _mnnnph_ "

Just as the boy wants to say something, Yin kissed him passionately, her hands roaming her king lithe body with hunger. The boy tried to fight against it by pushing the bee girl shoulders with trembling arms, but Yin, already told by her queen the way to make her king give up immediately increase the passion on her kiss, and soon, Naruto can only moan into the kiss, his eyes fluttered down weakly.

The kiss soon ended, a trail of saliva in between of their lips, with Naruto have a labored breath.

Though he got no time to rest as Yun, feeling herself being forgotten immediately latched her own lips into her king lips and sucking his breath away as quick as her twin.

" _mnnnh~.._ "

Weakly moaned, the boy got some black spot on his sight from the lack of air.

His lithe tongue can do nothing as it is played and guided by Yun larger own. Her wet and honey tasted tongue ravaging around his mouth, marking its every part as much as it can reach.

Before the poor (damn lucky) boy can go unconscious, Yun stopped kissing her lord and hugs his form that almost fell. His face flushed red while his breath ragged so hard to fill his almost empty lungs.

"Uh..." Yun looks nervous at her king state, knowing it is her fault. Though part of her can't help but aroused at his state that right now just scream ' _rape me!'_ same like her sister "... Sister, let us prepare his majesty camp"

Knowing their aroused state soon can make them do something that they would regret (Which is to rape their king without their queen consent) the twin bee Pokegirls nods at each other. And after they gently placed their king against a tree, they walk several meters away from him to make a camp in a small clearing.

As for Naruto himself, a few minutes later he already got enough air to make his sight back. And immediately can see his two bodyguards with such teamwork making a tent.

...He doesn't know where they got a tent, but if he can guess, its from Lara's strangely huge bag that carried by Yin since the beginning.

Smiles graze the boy face as he watches his twin bodyguards with such tandem making a tent for him.

Oh, how he wants Lara and Dianna become like that.

Just as he thinks about his two Pokegirls that act like water and fire, he noticed a blue... plump jelly besides him. Its top rippled when he's looking at it.

...Huh?

Tilted his head curiously, the boy stood and walked toward the jelly that he now notices almost as tall as him, its clear blue coloration strangely didn't reflect his form.

Tapping his chin in a cute curious manner, the boy can't help but think this jelly is almost like 'slime' from the game he played when he's a kid.

Where're the eyes though?

Circling the large jelly, unlike the one in the game that only reach knees, Naruto soon pouted cause he didn't see any eyes.

"Hey hey, are you a slime-chan?. Cause Naru is sure you are slime-chan"

The jelly only rippled, and Naruto obviously didn't understand any of it. His eyes turn into the adorably confused state while at the same time, on top of his head question mark popped out.

The 'slime?' once again rippled, and then... jumped?

Well, its more like a tiny jump, _very_ tiny jump that Naruto isn't sure whether it is reaching 1 cm or not.

"Naru don't understand... Is that mean yes slime-chan?"

The slime gave a 'nod?' making Naruto looking at it with sparkling eyes. Stars can be seen coming out from that blue eyes of his.

"That sooooo cool!~"

Hands clasped excitedly in front of his chest, the boy leaned forward while trying to look deeper into the slime dome-like body, childish excitement can be seen on his face.

"Did slime-chan have a name?"

This time, the slime didn't answer and just 'tilt?' its body to the side, as if didn't understand Naruto's question.

Naruto mirrored this action and tilted his own head, cute confuse filled his clear blue eyes.

"Slime-chan didn't have a name?"

This time, the dome-shaped jelly creates a questioned mark on top of its head. As if didn't even know what is this 'name' mean.

"Slime-chan know, it's like Naru name is Naru!~"

Excitedly and adorably, the boy pointed at himself to make the slime understand what he means with some gesture.

But it seems it is unsuccessful as a tentacle created by the slime, as it then pointed at itself, its body tilted more in a questioning manner.

Naruto just excitedly jumped around with adorableness of excited kitten, then nodded rapidly.

"Un!, what slime-chan name?"

The slime is seen only titling its body more at Naruto words. As if confused at why he still asking that despite several obvious hints it gave toward him.

However, fortunately for the slime, Naruto seems to realize that it didn't have any name now, as he then let out a small whine and looking at it with eyes of pity.

From his kindness, Naruto gently hugged the slime form to comfort it, ignoring his clothes that began to get sticky.

 _SPURT!_

...However, immediately after he touched the slime, it exploded with tentacles that one by one wrapped around the boy body part, like arms, legs, waist, and thighs.

"Kyaaaaa-mmmnnpph!"

His scream, silenced when another tentacle stuffed into his mouth, the sticky substance on his tongue makes him shake his head again and again from the uncomfortable texture inside his mouth.

His scream startled his twin bodyguards as with the speed of lightning, they come, blades in arms. And strangely, the slime turns from blue into yellow when the Killerbreasts showed up, then another batch of tentacles goes inside the poor boy undershirt and began to play with his chest.

This makes the two Killerbreasts freeze, their eyes force them to imagine that their king as if violated by a large plump of living honey... And this, make them sent backward by large nosebleed.

" _Mnnnppph!_ "

Worriedly, the tied boy let out a muffled scream from seeing his bodyguards letting out such a large amount of blood from their nose. That wasn't healthy he's sure.

However, he got no time to worry for his two bodyguards as the slimy tentacles that tied his thighs raised, forcing his knees to fold into his chest, and this, make his butt become much more pronounced. The boy himself can only blush heavily at his 'pose' on the air.

T-this is soooooo embarrassing!

Weakly struggles against his binding, Naruto is unsuccessful at freeing himself. But he succeeded at making one of his Pokeball that on his waist clipped off, as it then falls to the ground and opened.

The blonde stop struggles and inwardly sigh in relief as he sees the form of his girlfriend coming out from said falling Pokeball, believing she will free him soon.

"Oh my..." As for Lara, when she's coming out from her Pokeball she immediately looking around and can't help but noticed the form of her boyfriend that currently tied by a slimy... honey look alike plump. Her palm gently touched her cheek in a surprised manner.

But then her body twitched and her cheek covered by pink hue when her darling look at her with his big, bright blue eyes pleadingly, his own cheek is red because at the time his butt is pointed at her.

"Ara ara, are you inviting me to tap into that untouched asset of yours, my love?"

" _mmnnphh mnnph!_ "

Naruto shook his head furiously, his blush increased in each second, more so when instead of hearing him out, Lara walk closer at him. Her eyes locked into his butt hungrily.

The queen licked her lips sensually when her love began to struggles and looking at her with his adorable big, teary eyes.

He's so going to get it right now.

Eyes going into the yellow slime, Lara tries to dominate the lesser pokegirl with her aura. Oh, of course, she knew of this pokegirl. Slimette, one of the most common pokegirl that mostly didn't think that much and just going around, searching for any fluid they can find. Their favorites are bodily fluid.

Though, this is the first time she sees a Slimette that choose to stay in a dome, slime form instead of their humanoid form.

The queen just shrugged her shoulders here, thinking that this one maybe is just a newborn or just too stupid to change form.

" **Obey..** "

Saying that softly, yet full of power. Lara is rather surprised that for several seconds, the Slimette success at denying to submit before her.

...Maybe this one is a unique case.

But still, unique or not, soon the now suspected as Slimette stopped rippling, her form becomes still. Awaiting for Lara order.

"Good~.." Licking her lips sensually, Lara's hungry eyes went into her lover own, happy seeing him look so defenseless and adorable "... Now let us have sex honey"

Hearing his girlfriend words, Naruto face explodes in red, then renewing his struggles, rather not in the mood from his uncomfortable position. His muffled moan only make his girlfriend lust increased.

" _hhmnnpph!_ "

The boy back arched when his girlfriend lower pair of hands gave a rather hard squeeze on both of his butt cheeks, making Lara that seeing this smirked, her palms keep squeezing her darling tight and soft ass.

"Its _alright_.." Leaning down, Lara whispered gently into her love ear, her lips nibble on his earlobe lovingly. At the same time another pair of her hands begin to trailing touch on his lovely waist ".. You know I won't hurt you, my love"

Naruto stops struggling here, his blush darken. True he knew that, but... This position is just too embarrassing for him.

As if already know what is on his mind, with a soft smile Lara press her nose into her love own, then pecked his stuffed mouth for a second, all the while her warm gaze locked into his shy ones.

"There's only us in here, no one can see us except wild Pokegirls..." With her mind, Lara gave an order to the slimmete to play with her love tongue, which it does immediately, and the boy can only let out a muffled groan of pleasure at this "... I love you, and I want to show it by make love with you, Naru"

Immediately after she said that. Lara gave her love ass cheek another squeeze, making her love let out that cute moan of his once again. Smiling beautifully, Lara knelt down until her face is at the same level as her boyfriend pronounced ass.

It's still covered by his pants.

"You two.. Come here"

Calling her subordinates, Lara is not disappointed when they quickly appear beside her, their eyes locked into her boyfriend form with cheeks covered by red hue.

"Disrobe and pleasure my love until I tell you to stop"

Lara folds her arms, then sit in the throne made of yellow slime that she order just now. Her eyes gazing at her darling cute wide eyes that hold so much shyness at the moment.

...Her nether region feels hot already, and her subordinates did not even start yet.

"Y-yes mi'lady!"

Eyes filled with happiness, Yin and Yun found themselves staring at their king defenseless state, making him have the redder cheek of embarrassment, his eyes already have tears of said embarrassment.

" _M-mmmnnn.."_

Despite its only a muffled moan, three bee girls know that he said 'stop' at them just now.

Instead of doing just that though, none of them can deny that their face flushed at their lover cute moment. So with an almost impatient movement, Yin and Yun walk to their King and kneel, their face right in front of his spreading thighs.

Muffled squeak escape the tied boy lips, as he can feel his girlfriend subordinates warm breath on his inner thighs, making him unconsciously trying to cross his legs in a shy manner.

And of course, tied and spread it is, his legs can only do nothing except twitching a bit.

Blush immediately redden, realize he cannot do anything at this point. Naruto wide, teary eyes immediately went toward his girlfriend, wanting her to know that he doesn't want to have to do anything intimate at this time... And obviously, not in this position.

However, unfortunately for him, Lara just give him half amused, half comforting look at him, smile so soft.

"Like I said... It's going to be alright love, we won't hurt you"

And as if to prove her queen point, Yun leans up and decide to kisses her king cheek here, her hands wandering across his shirt covered chest. Followed by small, soft lick toward his cheek. As if to taste him.

Yin a bit put off at this, but decided to follow her queen order, as gently as she could, she makes her king now pantsless. Naruto notices this at once. Cold air hit his freed ass, making the owner of said ass close his eyes so tight from embarrassment.

It didn't deter Yin from licking her king inner thigh, slowly and teasingly. All the while her hands roaming across his leg. Hugging it like a body pillow and squeezing it sometimes.

" _Mnnnnhh..."_

It feels strange to Naruto, the way his lover warm and moist tongue trailing on his thigh skin honestly make him ticklish, but somehow... it feels pleasant. A small part of him even wants Yin to lick rougher.

 _Slurp! Slurp!_

The wish that immediately granted as once she senses her king legs relax, Yin lapped his inner thigh with vigor, followed by Yun that doing same to his other inner thigh, feeling jealous of her twin that seem to monopolize her king leg.

Feeling two beautiful girl wet and moist tongue on both of his inner thighs, oh so teasingly nearing his groin, Naruto blushing more red if it can. His eyes still tightly shut. Trying to ignore the strange yet pleasant feeling.

 _Gasp!_

However, Lara seems to not like it, as with her mental connection with the slime that currently restraining her love, She orders it to play with her lover chest and waist. At once making him let out a muffled gasp, his eyes opened.

Said opened eyes immediately went at his girlfriend, conveying his feeling at the moment. Which is shy, embarrassed, and most of all... feeling violated.

" _Sigh..._ Oh, darling, you're so difficult sometimes..."

Sighing softly, Lara stood. Her tall frame at once shadowing her love and subordinates.

But softly, smiles appear on her face as she walks toward her lover form. Her tall stature, plus huge wings span and large tail make most feral pokegirl that staring run away immediately. Scared.

She didn't care, and her love didn't care. And so with such gentleness, Lara kneel before her lover, her mouth latches into his own that just free from his slimy gag.

 _Mnnnn~_

The boy moaned into her mouth, a signal for Lara to insert her tongue and playing with his cute own. Her four arms trailing around his body with such a loving manner.

Feeling his girlfriend do this, add the fact her subordinates is not yet to stop, even become much near into his groin, Naruto mind began to fill with pink of pleasure.

" _Mnnnnhhhpph~_ "

"Ssssssh, it will be alright..."

Softly whispering that into her darling ear, a pair of Lara's palms goes down, slowly trailing her darling soft skin. Soon it ended in his butt cheeks.

"L-Lara?..."

Naruto said nervously, his face flushed red and currently resting against his girlfriend wide neck, at the same time inhaling her flower scented hairs.

Lara didn't reply and just put one arm behind her love head, pulling his face into her neck, letting him feel her warmth as her other arm embrace his lithe form.

"You ready darling?"

At first, Naruto is confused, but then he realizes his underwear has been taken off somehow and currently his penis pointing at Lara's awaiting 'second mouth'.

So looking at his girlfriend with face full shyness, the boy didn't give any vocal respond and just nods ever slightly. His tiny palms can only twitch in its bind, want to do nothing except to clutch itself on his girlfriend dress.

The respond is enough for Lara, as with lustful smirk, she descends her waist. Her female genital swallowing its male counterpart.

"A-aaaaaah.."

Gasping from the pleasure of his girlfriend slimy and warm vagina, Naruto didn't feel it when said girlfriend spread his ass cheek ever slowly.

But he indeed feels it when Yun and Yin that he just now realize kneeling on his groin began to lick his butthole. Their wet yet warm tongue goes straight into his dirty hole and begins to fight each other within, giving the boy the more strange feeling on his butt.

"H- _hyaaamnnnnpph!_ "

More from fear and surprise, the boy let out a squeak. The squeak that immediately silenced by his girlfriend, as with such passion she latches her mouth into his, her large tongue sucking on his tinier one. At the same time almost make the boy mouth full from the size of her tongue.

But Lara keeps continue, her tongue keeps playing with his boyfriend's. Secretly liking the way her tongue got clenched by her boyfriend warm little mouth.

She didn't forget to shake her waist up and down obviously. Her love spear sliding out and inside of her, giving her pleasure from the simple movement. Though it gives her lover more pleasure as she could see him writhing in pleasure below her, his lips adorably letting out a small and sexy muffled moan each time her groin slapped against his.

' _So cute'_

Cupping her love ass cheek with her palms ever gently, Lara squeezed. Once again making the boy moaned into her mouth.

She didn't stop there, however, as with her connection with the slimmete that bind her boyfriend, Lara orders it to do something.

At first, there's some rejection, making Lara narrow her eyes in focused concentration.

This girl makes her annoyed. And maybe from this annoying feeling, Lara's will began to overpowering the Slimette own once again. Soon making said slimmete own will died down.

Hah! Take that.

 _Spurt!_

A batch of tentacles burst from the slime below Naruto, two of them have suction at the tip, and this suctions quickly latched against the poor boy two nipples and begin to suck.

This seems to surprise the boy, as his eyes began to widen and also let out a loud, muffled moan into his girlfriend's mouth.

 _Squeck squeck!_

Wet, sucking sound can be heard as the boy got his chest sucked by the tentacles. But it didn't seem Lara order stop on that, as another pair of tentacles, this time a bit tinier goes into his earlobes, flicking and teasing like how tongue would.

And lastly, a veil of honey-colored slime crosses over the boy's eyes. Drowning his in the world of darkness and pleasure.

' _annnmmm~'_

Liking the way her love moaning below her, Lara keeps pounding on him. Her mouth still sucking on her darling breath, but this time, visibly more loving and gentle to not taking as many of his air away.

She loves the kiss between them after all. And if not going too rough can prolong that, she gladly does so.

Small blush covers the bee queen cheeks, her eyes gazing lovingly at her boyfriend. She dominates him when they do an intimate moment like this, that's for sure. But she never thinks of him any less.

She loves him, he's her husband, lover, and obviously, mate.

"I love you Naru"

She said softly once their kiss ended. Her breath a bit labored, while Naruto's own more ragged. But pink of blush on his cheeks cannot be concealed, hearing what his girlfriend said clearly.

"A-aaahnn... N-Naru love Lara t-too"

He responded, moan between his words as he feels the pleasure his girlfriend and her subordinates done to him.

And hearing his words is like a trigger for Lara. As immediately, her pounding began to get faster, sweat glistening on her forehead as she smiles down at her writhing lover.

There are no words between them after that. Lara kisses him again, conveying her love for the boy below her. At the same time ordering the slime to suck on his chest rougher.

As for Yin and Yun, they didn't need mental order. As once they can see that their queen fastening her thrust, add the fact the Slimette she currently controls also fastening her sucking. The twin bodyguards thrust their tongues deeper into their king butthole and begin to clashing inside, hitting every part of his pink muscle.

At the same time, they found themselves staring into their King and Queen slapping groin, as it was right in front of their eyes... Eyes that right now glazed and even have a pink heart on the middle of each.

Oh, how they want to push their face there.

But knowing their Queen would not approve of that action, they concent at just licking their King butthole. Inhaling the mix of their King fruit scent and their Queen flowers scent at the same time with pleasure. Their hands also not staying idle, as they each hugging one of their King leg like some sort of body pillow and rubbing it as lovingly as possible.

' _mnnnn..'_

Familiar with her lover moan, and knowing it means he's on the edge, Lara's eyes flicked into focus. At the same times, she stopped kissing him, loving smile on her lips.

Lips that leaned into her darling red ear, and softly, she whispered.

"Mnnn, do you want to come, darling?"

The boy did not answer with words and only let out small moan mixed with ragged breath.

Knowing her darling already, Lara just smiles amusedly, then kisses his cheek wetly and lovingly.

"...Cum... Cum for me baby~"

"A-Aaaaaahhhhh!"

And the boy explodes with that. Rope after rope of cum coming out from his young penis into Lara's awaiting hole. Said hole immediately clenched and sucking the warm fluid with gusto, as if starving mouth.

Once all fluid sucked, with a small shiver, Lara followed her darling and cum. A large amount of honey trailing down, coating her lover cute penis in sweetness. Then it slowly trails down into his bare butt.

Immediately, or almost in a crazed manner, the sweet honey of Queen of bees got lapped by Yin and Yun, their tongues roughly and quickly swipe all of the sweetness they can get on their King skin.

Said King shivering in pleasure here, feeling their tongues on his now sensitive skin after he climaxes. A smallest of moan escape his lips.

Lara didn't seem to mind what her subordinates do to her lover, as once she orders the Slimette to unwrap its bind on her lover's arms, legs, and eyes, she could see him already closing his eyes. Smallest of cute sound can be heard from his tiny, cute adorable lips as he drifted into sleep.

"Oh, love..."

Smiling ever lovingly, finding her boyfriend is so cute after sex, more so as once his arms free, they immediately latched into her. As gently as she could Lara use a pair of her arms to cradle her lover head into her bosom.

Happy smiles blossom in her face when she notices him snuggles into her breast unconsciously almost immediately.

Another pair of her arms rested themselves against her lover's waist, consent with only touching her love bare skin.

She is so happy like this.

' _Now... for these two'_

Glancing at her twin subordinates that still lapping her lover thighs as if possessed, Lara in the end just shrugged her shoulders and press her groin into her lover own more, making her vagina once again swallowing his cute spear in small wet sound.

"I give you permission, but don't overdo it..."

With that as her last words, Lara closes her eyes and follow her love into the dreamland. Their bed is the yellow slime that now she realizes it pretty useful.

' _Heh... I would like to have this one in my Naru party'_

It's tomorrow problem though, so ever slowly, with her large wings covering her and her love, Lara drifted into sleep.

As for Yin and Yun, they both have wide eyes. Eyes that currently watching the connected part of their King and Queen. Every five seconds, their Queen vagina would secrete a small amount of warm honey that immediately covering their King penis, as if to blanket it in warmness.

Should they?

Gulping down the saliva that gathers in their mouth, Yin and Yun glanced at each other. And with a nod, the twin bee guards waste their time burying their face on their newly 'holy ground', kissing and licking the heavenly sweet nectar of their Queen on their King spear. Their mouth doing it as slowly as it can, so much that it could be called exalting the thing they lick instead to savor the taste.

And they do this until the night come, with them stopping not because of their tiredness, but because from how full their tummy is. And once finished, they're sleeping while resting their head against their 'holy ground', their lips touching each other because their 'holy ground' is narrow from how little their King is.

But there's no complain, not when sensing them going to sleep, their King legs unconsciously wrap his legs against them, filling their chest with a warm and secure feeling. At the same time pulling them closer into their 'holy ground'.

...This day, marked as the happiest day in their life.

XXX XXX (Break) XXX XXX

-Tomorrow-

"E-eh?... Lara wants Naru to what?"

Naruto said in a curious manner, his head titled in wonder at his girlfriend request.

The time is 08:00 Am, and currently, Naruto is watching Yin and Yun packing their things with goofy smiles on their face. Beside him is the one he announced as 'Ecchi slime' that being evil to him yesterday, supporting his girlfriend on her 'ecchi quest' and all.

Said Slime already back into its blue color, and each times Naruto looking at it, it would ripples ever slowly, as if to convey its sorry feeling to Naruto.

Of course, forgiving he is, the boy smiles and forgive it at the tenth time it 'say' sorry... He didn't hug it though, a bit afraid yesterday event gonna be repeated.

Anyway, when he's watching his girlfriend underlings packing their 'King and Queen' things, Lara's come and asked him something that makes him curious.

" _Darling, I think you should take that slime as your pokegirl"_

And so, that's where we are. Naruto still tilting his head in wonder. Waiting for his girlfriend to answer his question.

She should know already, he didn't. And wouldn't catch any pokegirl without their consent. And most importantly, he won't be the one asking whether said pokegirl want to be with him or not.

That was his family tradition.

" _Pokegirls is a living being too, they have a will of their own, they have ideal. And as a member of this family, you better learn that and know the bond is developed not from Pokeball, nor it is from Pokegirls party... The bond made when both you and your pokegirl have a deep trust between each other, so much that_ _ **they**_ _are the one that asks you to be their official pokegirl... Remember Naruto, first is friendship, then mutual trust, deep bond, and lastly affection... And after all of these fulfilled that you may catch a pokegirl"  
_

Of course, there is some exception to that rule. For example, if pokegirl asking to join his party. That is why he accepts Dianna immediately after all.

... Nor like he missed any requirements by now. He has her friendship, deep bond, trust, and lastly, affection.

So no... He didn't break any family rules.

Anyway, Naruto told Lara all of this. And slowly, he could see her having a small frown on her beautiful lips.

Sensing her displeased from that action, Naruto looked down and begin to play with dirt with the sole of his shoes.

Lara notices this and took the smallest sigh, her eyes turn warm at her lover cute action.

Lovingly, she cups the boy chin with her finger, then forces his gaze toward her.

His eyes went to another way in a nervous, but undeniably adorable manner... And this success at making smile broke from Lara's lips.

"It's alright babe... At least your story convinced me that you are a kind boy that I know will not abuse his Pokegirls"

It also means he wouldn't go here and there to catch any Pokegirls that catching his attention. Even if it a rare Pokegirls. The small part of her cannot be happier at that part... Though it would mean it would be much harder to make a pokegirl that catch _her_ attention join them.

There's a chance that the next pokegirl her darling catch is just like that stupid trollop... Now giant trollop.

But oh well, her love is the trainer here, not her. And she would never usurp him of that position.

"Ummm... N-Naru is sorry Lara... F-for disappointed Lara"

Small chuckles escape Lara's lips as she catches the boy lips in a loving kiss.

Oh, how she loves that caring part of him.

"As I said, it's alright babe, but at least can this Slimette going with us on our journey? Most Slimette is so weak and pretty much an easy prey for another pokegirl, it's a miracle this one is old enough that her size kinda surprises me..."

She half lying. There's no miracle at all, this one Slimette is unique, its ability to color-shift is only one of it. Not including she has a pretty tough mental barrier as she could defend against her mental pressure for the smallest seconds.

To not make this one join their party... Most trainer will call it foolish. But Lara thinks it as the kindness of her lover... She still wants this one as one of their though. After all, her boyfriend deserves the best among the best.

And this slimmete... Have that potential.

There's no hesitation, once he heard that Slimette is one of easiest prey, Naruto glanced at the slime 'girl' in question with worry filled eyes.

 _Ripple!_

And it seems said Slimette understand their conversation, as with a jump... _very_ tiny jump, it makes a swaying gesture of its dome-shaped body. As if happy.

The blonde didn't have time to say something, as said Slimette charged right at him... And swallowed the boy, as he in no time in the middle of large blue slime. His body is hard to move from the sticky substance.

"E-eeepp! Slime-chan! Free me!"

Despite right in the middle of slime, surprisingly the boy still able to breathe and scream. And that, make Lara that already have mysterious sword-shaped black energy in her hand to sigh in relief, at the same time the blade in question is gone with a wisp of energy.

It was slow, but the Slimette gradually become thinner, thinner and thinner until all it remains is only a layer of blue surrounding the boy, as if protecting him.

Then right in front of Lara's eyes, the slime is gone. Color-shifting into a clear color. Making now as if nothing that covering the blonde boy.

Said blonde boy is only blinked in confusion. His wide adorable eyes blinking in an adorable manner.

"Slime-chan?"

Waving his arms, he testing his body and was surprised that he didn't feel restricted like earlier. But he did feel as if moving his limbs inside the water.

It was hard, and honestly, he didn't expect an answer from the one that his girlfriend call a Slimette.

But boy he widens his eyes when a sound ring right inside his head.

 _[Yes master? I'm sorry for burdening you with my body, but rest assured. There'll be no harm done to you as long as my body cover yours]_

It was a woman voice, a hint of maturity inside of it. Breaking Naruto's image of a young slime that he played with yesterday.

"Slime-chan is that you?"

The boy didn't seem to freak out, but his eyes a bit vacant to Lara, and this makes her raise her eyebrow slightly. Something happens, and her lover currently focus is not on the outside world, it can be seen easily honestly.

 _[Yes master, it is I. I may have been too weak to create humanoid body at the moment, and obviously, I am not strong enough to be on your party, but I hope you will let me once I am strong enough]_

The boy's eyes begin to sparkles, rainbows can be seen easily on top of that head of his.

Lara just smiles at this, now realized he must be communicating with the Slimette with some way.

"Sooooo cooool!"

He didn't seem to digest the slime words, only drowning in his happiness from his meeting with 'talking' slime.

Lara walks closer to him, and just as she seems to want to say something. Naruto already explodes.

"Alright! Slime-chan name now is Catalyst-chan! Naru is happy to meet Catalyst-chan!"

At first, the clearing is silent, and the one now named as Catalyst only silent. But ever slowly, she said something that only makes Naruto's smiles bigger.

 _[Y-yes, from now on my name is Catalyst... Nice to meet you, my master, please take care of me]_

...That day, Naruto found a new friend that he can call Catalyst.

He just hopes, she can befriend his girlfriend and Dianna at the same time. Because after all, he gave her Catalyst as a name!

XXX XXX (START) XXX XXX

 **Pokedex Entry**

 **[** **Slimette, the Gooey Collector Pokegirl**

 **Nature: Poison (Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Plant) (Weak Vs: Psychic, Ground)  
**

 **Shape: Humanoid**

 **Frequency: Uncommon**

 **Libido: High**

 **Evolves: Slimette Princess**

 **Evolves from: None**

 **One of the pokegirl that can store DNA within their chest to change their own type, giving them an advantage if treated right. However, none seem to achieve this as Slimette are known to have low intelligence, even lower than a Bimbo. Only some exception is known to have an intelligence equal to that of Bimbo. Thankfully, they do not have a short attention span like a Bimbo do.  
**

 **It should be noted, that if a Slimette is given an evolution stone, then the object takes the place of the stored DNA, and the ambient energy of the stone gives the pokegirl an elemental type affinity of the stone's element, much like the Elephuck. DNA packets remain inert; though can be used by the breed's evolved forms. Unlike their evolved form, the Slimette doesn't have the capacity to learn elemental moves, though their element does undergo a shift (see elemental footnote*).**


End file.
